The Fading Wolf
by Trey3rd
Summary: A former U.S. Soldier traveling Japan decides to stop in the countryside to take a break from riding. He runs into a woman in a house who seems to smile quite often. She says her name is Hana. With her children gone for a couple of years, these two would bond a great friendship and the soldier would reveal his reason for traveling and may have a secret that Hana would embrace.
1. Chapter 1

_The Fading Wolf_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Wolf Children. The Wolf Children is owned by Yū and Mamoru Hosoda, Funamation, Studio Chizu, Madhouse and Toho. Please support the official release._

Chapter 1. From the Distance

Life on the country side can be tough, especially for the residence outside of Tokyo. With all the heat and poor drainage of water, they have to make do with what they have. Mr. Nirasaki was out making sure everyone was doing their job. He caught one of the workers taking a short break without permission. "HEY YOU! GET BACK TO DIGGING! YOU WANT ALL OF US TO STARVE BECAUSE OF YOUR NEGLAGENCE AND INCOMPITANCE TO WORK YOU DAMN FOOL?!" The man, hearing him and grapping the shovel out of fear began digging again as if he had energy again. Mr. Nirasaki then began to patrol his workers again. From a distance, he could hear a motorcycle arriving to the town. As it got louder, he could almost see the rider and the type of bike he had. The rider was tanned, looked to be about in his early to mid-twenties, built, wearing a U.S. army jacket, jeans, combat boots, dog tags with the name Specialist Joaquin "Jacky" Valero, and sunglasses. Mr. Nirasaki was annoyed and distrustful of the man as he pulled up to him. "Excuse me sir" Valero said in Japanese, which surprised the others on how a foreigner knew the language that well. "What is it young man?" Mr. Nirasaki said to him with a distrustful look on his face. Valero got off his bike and walked up to him with a map. "I'm trying to find a place to stay for the night; do you know any where a hotel or motel might be?" He asked while unfolding the map. Mr. Nirasaki then toned up his voice and said "In this country young man we say who are first." He said abruptly.

"Oh my apologies sir, my name is Joaquin Valero, former U.S. Military." He said respectfully.

"That's better; now let me have a look at that." He said while glancing at the map. He took the time to look at the possible destinations for the traveler. He then looked at him with an answer. "If you keep going straight for about 5 to 6 miles, you'll find an Inn that'll house you for the night. Gotta warn ya them folks are kinda cheap and rude to everyone. So if I you, I would just keep driving to the next town." He said sternly. Mr. Nirasaki then handed back the map as Valero got back on his bike. "Thank you very much sir, by the way I didn't get your name sir." Asked Valero.

"Just call me Mr. Nirasaki." He said as he was going back to work.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Nirasaki." Valero said as he began to ride out to the distance.

The workers were curious on the man who just rode into town. Who was he? An American here? Why not in the city? Some thought maybe he was just on a trip through the place. The workers didn't reminiscent on the subject for too long. They went back to work.

Joaquin felt the wind the in his hair, the sound of the motor, the sight of nature all around him was thrilling and calming. He decided to stop to take a break from riding the miles into the countryside and take whiff of the nature. The scent was like a mixture of melon and mint together, it made him feel at ease. He then saw what looked like a garden with potatoes and other assorted vegetables. He always came to appreciate the hard work of others that put themselves through the strain yet can go on to create the life of edible necessities of life. He got a closer look and could tell that it took both a hard worker and a delicate hand to grow such beauties. The farmer must have been a woman, amazing how she can go through all this. He found it hard to believe yet didn't rule it out. He then continued on.

Hana was in her room getting ready for the work day. It had been two years since Yuki and Ame went on their separate ways. She felt lonely at times, remembering the days on how she raised them. All the good and bad, yet always seem to make her smile. She made tea for her beloved who died years before, the father of Yuki and Ame. The feeling of loneliness was resolved with reading, garden work, and cooking. She would try to listen out for Ame's howls to know he was close, and Ame would howl for her. In a sense, he never really left. She was ready for the day. She went up to the driver's license to say see you later as she left for the house. She would not realize that today she would receive a visitor that would add to her family's life.


	2. Chapter 2: A visitor

Chapter 2: A Visitor

_Reminder: I don't own Wolf Children, see disclaimer on Chapter 1._

Yuki was just entering high school. 14 was a bit of an odd year for her. Her body was developing and puberty and being half wolf really don't mix well as she experienced many times since 13. She tries to forget the wolf part of herself by studying, exercising, hanging with Sohei, and other activities. She felt lonely at times in the dorm her high school. She missed her mother's smiles, cooking, the fields, the crops, everything she, Ame and her mother helped make and build with their two hands. She thought about Ame, who was still in the woods. Often she would convince herself that he made his own choice and didn't need him, but she still missed him. She was getting up for class on a day for classes. She got her uniform on after showering and getting organized for her school work. She went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast and see Sohei. She saw him with great enthusiasm and walked fast towards him. "Good morning Sohei san!" She said happily. Sohei was happy to see her with a bright smile on her; it always made his day despite the secret. He feels that the secret made them have a stronger bond and he would take the secret to his grave. "Hey good morning sunshine, how did you sleep? Well I hope." He said in a teasing voice.

"Sohei! Don't call me that!" She said embarrassingly as she sat down to eat.

"What? It's a great name hahaha!" He said while laughing.

Yuki's face turned red from the gesture but forgave him because he is funny. She began to eat and think about how the day was going to go. History, Math, Science, P.E., Government and Home Economics were her classes for the semester. She had Sohei in Science, P.E. and History. He dreaded school as well as the fact that his mother has the little brother of his. He wasn't jealous but rather sort of relieved that his mother has other things to preoccupy her rather than tenaciously looking after him. After breakfast, they left for the long day of school.

"Oh by the way I forgot to ask, what are you doing for the break coming up?" He asked Yuki.

"I'm just going to see mom. She's up there all alone ever since Ame left. I worry about her." She said with a sigh. They were 5 minutes early for class. Sohei looked at with a smile. "Your mom's so fortunate to have you, you know that right?" After hearing this, Yuki just smiled big and agreed with him. Class then began.

Joaquin decided to follow the road that led to the house. He saw the rickety old house that was surprisingly well kept. He pulled up to the house to investigate to see if there was anyone home. He turned off his bike and stepped off it to have a look around. He could only hear nature around the house. "Hello! Anyone here?!" He asked loudly. He saw that the door was open, he didn't want to intrude but curiosity caught the best of him. Inside the house looked clean and there was a sweet smell of tea. He continued to investigate; he passed by the book stand with the driver's license. He looked closely at it and thought maybe someone forgot their license, then he realized there was tea next to it, realizing this, it was a form of a memorial for the deceased. He decided out of respect to say a quick prayer for him. "Spider Woman, please have his spirit at rest, mother of all welcome him into the other world, for there is no death, but rather a change of worlds. I ask as a Navajo and as someone who knows his time in this world. Thank you great mother, Amen."

Hana could've sworn she heard a motorcycle nearby. She thought it just passed by, so she finished up gathering up the batch of potatoes she could carry. She then headed back to the house, then she saw the bike, a look of a WWII bike that looked modified to fit today's standards. She was wondering who it belong to, she put down the basket then decided to yell out hello. "Hello! Is this your bike? I didn't want to touch it, just thought you wouldn't find it approving." Valero heard the cries then headed to them. Hana then saw a figure come out of the house. She was surprised to see a person not from the town let alone the country even. She could tell he was a foreigner. They shared a glance at each other, then Joaquin proceeded to talk, "I'm very sorry for the intrusion ma'm, I saw the door was open and, well, curiosity killed the cat as they say. Once again I'm sorry." He said while bowing. Hana found it surprising that a man like him knew good Japanese and customs, she was astonished. "Wow, I must say you know your stuff mister, um, what's your name? I'm sorry." Joaquin stood up and introduced himself. "Joaquin Valero, I'm from the States ma'm." He said.

"Oh you mean the United States?" She asked while picking up the vegetables.

"Yes ma'm, that's the one, good ol' red, white and blue." He said with a smile, she smiled back at him. He looked on how much she gathered and decided to help. "Do you need help?" He asked her while grabbing another batch of the collected vegetable, "Oh no need to trouble yourself with that Valero san." She said rushing towards him, "No trouble at all ma'm, where would you like these?" He said helpfully, Hana pointed to the kitchen and Joaquin went. She was wondering about who he was and why does she trust him so quick. Maybe she was too trusting. She then looked around and saw that he took nothing, fearing he may be robber. She ruled it out. "So Valero san-"

"You can call me Jacky if you want. My friends do." He said while putting down the food.

"Well then 'Jacky' san, what brings you around these parts?" She asked him while observing his bike.

"Just passing through ma'm, I'll be out of your hair soon, like I said sorry for bothering you." He said while putting down the basket. He felt as if he should just go, but this place felt peaceful like heaven almost. Hana looked at the soldier getting ready to leave, and then she realized that the weather was getting bad. Rain clouds were forming and the weather report stated that a thunderstorm was coming. The roads are usually not safe during a storm. "Um, Jacky san, be careful on the roads. The clouds are telling me that a huge storm is coming." She said with concern.

"Oh its ok ma'm, I'll make it. Army training doesn't make one wait." He said starting up his bike. When he turned the key, the gas was going but the motor wasn't. He tried again but the bike wouldn't start. "Oh come on! You can't be serious!" He said aloud. He tried again and again while Hana was looking at this with a puzzled look on her. "Just put your bike in the shed, we can try to look at the problem after the storm passes." She said somewhat demandingly. She didn't want this man to go up against the storm knowing what has happened many times to people in the region, but on a bike, that's pretty much a death sentence. "Are you sure ma'm? I don't want to be a bother." He said unsuringly.

"Yes its fine Jacky san, besides I don't get many visitors from different countries." She said with a smile on her. He put his bike in the shed, looking around he felt like fixing the bike wouldn't be a problem seeing all the tools and knowing how well kept the house is. He walked back to the house as the rain began to start. Then it quickly picked up as he got inside. "Wow, its really coming down. Thanks for putting me up until it passes." He said happily.

"Its quite fine Jacky san. Oh yea, my is Hana by the way." She said with a charming smile.

Joaquin looked at her and smiled too. This was going to be a interesting afternoon he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Friendly Talk

Chapter 3: Friendly Talk

The two looked outside the door, looking at how much the rain was coming down like comets of liquid. They would look into the distance and see only blurred visions of the structures that lay in the short distance like the shed. Joaquin was leaning on the side of the door looking at the forest, wondering how deep it went, what he would see, and how much is there to see. Hana was sitting down cleaning his boots, a friendly gesture of hers. "Oh Jacky san, won't you come sit, I would like to hear a little about yourself." Joaquin walked over to her taking off his army jacket revealing a shirt of his old platoon logo, 106th Special Recon, U.S. Army Special Forces. The logo had a sword with two crossed arrows with the expression 'De oppresso liber', the Green Berets. She looked at his arms, meant for strong and agile power, a couple of scars she noticed, possibly from combat he was in. She clears her throat, and asks "So tell me Jacky, why you came to Japan?" He looked at her with a grin and says "I just heard how splendid it was and decided to see it for myself; I actually wanted to do it for quite some time in my life. I had a friend in my unit who was vacationing here and recommended it to me when I got out. Gotta tell ya, he was right. Japan is a beautiful country with a rich culture." Hana smiled at him "I'm glad you like it as well as your friend, if you don't mind, where he is now?" Joaquin looked away from her with a regretful look. "He was killed in combat next to me on a mission. He's buried back in his hometown in Nevada." Hana' smile turned into a frown along with a sad face to follow. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything bad up, I'm so sorry once again." She said in distress. He looked at her with a small smile. "It's all ok, you didn't know. He did his duty as we all did." He said. Hana gave him some tea to warm him up from the rain. He sipped it and loved it. "Wow this is great, what kind of tea is it?" She smiled and said "Oh just my own recipe, its my own little secret." She laughed and smiled at him as he laughed as well. They seemed to be getting along very well. He looked around and saw a picture of her and two children. He decided to ask. "Are those your kids?" He asked.

"Oh yes, there names are Yuki and Ame." She said to him.

"Wow, those two look like they have a great life here." He said while taking a sip.

"Well I tried you know. A mother has to provide for her babies." She said with a smile, thinking about the memories of them running around and causing a commotion.

"Hey, it's all we can do, try our best. It looks like you do a great job of raising them." He said looking at the other pictures. "By the way, where are they if you don't mind me asking." He said to Hana while putting down the cup. Hana turned her head down and started explaining. "Well, Yuki is at a high school living in the dorms. The high school is far from here so they had to build them dorms to live in, otherwise people would have a hard time getting back and forth to school." She explained.

"Sheesh, how far is the school?" He asked.

"Oh about a three to four hour drive." She answered.

"H-o-l-y crap, that's one way for gas stations to make money. Maybe that's their secret." He said sarcastically.

"That honestly would not surprise me." She said while laughing.

"What about Ame?' He asked.

Hana looked at Joaquin with a sad look on her all of a sudden. He looked back and responded. "I'm sorry was that not ok to ask? I'm sorry if I offended you." He said.

"No you didn't, don't worry. Ame went away as well." She said sadly.

"To another school?" He asked

Hana looked at the forest and was then relieved by the wind. To her, it marks his presence to the forest. "No not a school, its just-" the power went off and on from the thunder.

"Huh, looks like the storm's really picking up." Joaquin said. He went to his bag to get a flashlight ready and a lighter he had. Hana looked at him getting ready. "My you came prepared." She acknowledged.

"Better to have this stuff and not need them than to need them and not have them an old saying where I'm from." He said getting his stuff.

Hana decided to get a bed ready for Joaquin as the day passed. He saw what she was doing and thought it would be best to tell her. "Oh Ms. Hana its ok, I can call a cab and wait. You don't have to set up the bed." Hana looked at him and said "Do you really think a cab is going to come out here in this storm?" Joaquin thought she had a good point. She got the bed ready in her children's room, and was getting dinner ready. Joaquin just thought "I don't want to be a bother." Hana got a little annoyed at this and responded with "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not a bother, take it easy." Joaquin then shrugged his shoulders with acceptance "OK then." He thought.

Hana made BBQ chicken, her famed delicacy. Joaquin tried it and loved it. "Wow, I didn't realize I was staying with a five star chef." She was happy and humble to him. "Oh no I'm not, it's just something I made for many years." She said happily. Hana then placed a plate by the driver's license; Joaquin looked at the license with curiosity. "Was he your husband?" He asked Hana. She looked the license and smiled, "He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He gave me two beautiful children and a sense of want I never felt before. There's no other like him." Hana said smiling with a tear coming down.

"Sounds like you truly loved him." Joaquin said.

"I still do and always will." Hana said.

"He's lucky to have you." He responded. Hana looked at him with a glitter in her eyes and a thankful sigh.

"Oh you should finish your dinner there soldier." She said jokingly.

"Yes ma'm." Joaquin said.

He finished his meal and decided to listen to the radio with Hana. The radio announcer came on with an announcement. "The storm is suspected to keep on going through the night. Roads have been closed due to recent flooding in some areas. Residences are advised to stay indoors through the rest of the night. Be safe out there." The radio then went on to music.

"Well, good thing I set up a room." Hana said.

"Yea tell me about it." Joaquin responded. He was concerned about his bike not working, along with wondering if he was overstaying his welcome, but then again he thought she would have kicked him out already. Besides, she is helping him in the morning. Where can one find kind hearted people like this anymore? He saw many things and nothing compared to this kind of peace and trust. He then turned to what was wrong with his bike. Could be the fuselage, or the ignition was off, perhaps there wasn't enough fuel. Then he thought 'nah, I still have half a tank left. I'll just have to wait 'til morning. Hana looked at the clock and decided to get ready for bed.

"Jacky san, you should get yourself ready for bed, it's getting late." Hana said. Joaquin thought it was funny because he felt like a kid again, so he did. He decided to pull out some sleep ware he kept after leaving the army, took a bath and lay down in the bed. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. He was dosing off, but the sight of Hana's shadow in the next room caught his eye. She looked like she was holding something, but he couldn't make it out. He then heard something in the wind, it sounded like wolf's howl. But the Japanese wolf went extinct in the early twentieth century. Must be his imagination, he thought. He proceeded to fall asleep and call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Morning Dew

"_VALERO!" The drill sergeant yelled._

"_SIR!" Valero responded._

_The drill sergeant walked fast and steadily to him, turned to face him in the row of the barracks. The sergeant was a giant African American with a goatee and a dead serious face on him that said that he was going to have one do what he says no matter what. He looked into the face of Valero, who was just a few inches shorter than the sergeant. Most of the men were, they were surprised to see who was training them, and a giant man who looks like he should be in combat rather than training Green Beret cadets. They were also looking at Valero, 18 at the time. The requisites were to be 20 to 30, how did an 18 year old get into the Green Beret cadet program?_

"_Valero! Aren't you 18 cadet?!" The sergeant asked._

"_Sir, yes sir!" Valero answered._

"_Outstanding cadet! I heard you scored high on the ASVAB in High School! Is that true cadet?!" The sergeant asked._

"_Sir, yes sir! A score of 100 sir!" Valero answered with confidence._

"_DON'T YOU SMILE AT THAT CUPCAKE! SCORES DON'T MEAN SHIT ON THE FIELD! AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN THAT HERE LITLLE EINSTIEN! GOT THAT?!" The sergeant yelled out with an angry gaze,_

"_Yes sir!" Valero responded._

"_What makes you think that just because you passed the tests and could shoot straight like any other cadet means you can be a Beret?!" The sergeant kept berating him for a good 5 minutes before ending with "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 30!"_

"_YES SIR!" Valero said as he dropped and got to the pushups._

"_A GREEN BERET IS A MAN WHO USES UNCONVENTIONAL TACTICS TO GET THE JOB DONE! THAT MEANS USING WHAT YOU GOT AND GETTING THE JOB DONE! IF YOU CAN'T THINK OUT THE BOX, QUIT AND MAKE ROOM FOR THOSE WHO CAN! IS THAT CLEAR?!" The Sergeant asked._

"_CLEAR AND CUT, SIR!" The men said in unison._

The morning sun was shining in his face. He woke up to the sound of the birds outside of his window. Joaquin sat up from the bed, he felt like his back was straighter than ever. Riding a bike for long periods on the road can be strenuous on the spine. He felt rejuvenated and ready to get back on the road. Then he remembered that the motorcycle had a problem and needed to fix it if he was going to do so. He remembers the dream he had about the training in Fort Brag in North Carolina. The longest of days he had, and saw it as a cause that made him one of the best, in his mind at least. He decided to go into his bag, digging around, he found a picture of him and his squad mates in full gear in the base of Okinawa. 5 of his squad members and him formed 4th Squad of the 18th regiment of the United States Special Forces. From left to right were Henderson, Blakes, Valero, Kowalski, Jinkens, Daspen, and Ramirez. All good men he fought along side with. On the back, his written motto,

'_Silver wings upon our chests. We are men, America's best. 100 men tested that day, but only we, made the Green Berets.'_

He then found another picture of him and his friend Blakes, side by side sitting on different couches watching the football game. Thumbs were up with their uniforms on. The back said "Ready any time, Go Eagles!" He remembers the Eagles winning against the Bangles 29 to 12, not bad but could've been better he thought that day. He looked at the pictures with bit of a sad look on him. Joaquin had seen better days lately; he loved being a soldier before his last mission, especially with being a Green Beret, Special Forces. He felt like the elite warrior, the ultimate killing machine, the true peacekeeper and maker of the civilized world. That was done for him now and the only thing he wanted now was to find peace and reason. Hana came to the room to wake up Joaquin. "Good morning Valero san." She said.

"Good morning Hana san." He responded.

"Oh your up already, did you sleep well?" She asked him. She was wearing pink pajamas and slippers. Joaquin could smell food being cooked. He decided to take a chance. "Wow, smells good, you usually start early with breakfast?" He asked Hana.

"Well you know, since I have a guest here I saved from the rain I figure it would be nice and plus to say thank you for keeping me company. It gets kinda lonely out here at times. Usually I'm fine but it can get the best of people sometimes." She explained nicely. Joaquin knew what she meant. Days on the road can be lonely. Hana then changed the subject, "oh you should be up, and the food will be ready soon." Joaquin decided to get up and put on his clothes from yesterday. He had others but those were out and about so he just grabbed them. He walked out of the room and sat down at the table to eat. She gave him a plate. She sat down to eat too. She realized that Joaquin used the _hashi _as the other people in Japan did, not common on first timers. "Huh, where did you learn to use _hashi_?" She asked.

"I was stationed in Okinawa for a little while, I just picked up on it." He answered with confidence.

"Hey, a quick adapter I see. I guess being in the military taught you many things." She said.

"Yes it did many things. Logistics, history, science, hand to hand combat, weapons, languages, pretty much like a university except with a lot of yelling and following orders, that and teaching you how to fight and survive." He said, leaving out another part of what he was taught in training. Hana realized that he was hesitant to say something else with that. She decided to pursue it. "Anything else they taught you?" She asked. Joaquin looked at her with a serious look.

"How to kill." He said with a lowered tone. He didn't want to answer that. He felt it would be too much for a stranger who invited him into her house. Hana looked on how he didn't want to answer it. She understood it must have been a tough thing to do in combat, and to see comrades die combat. After breakfast, Hana took the plates to the kitchen. Joaquin stepped outside to get some fresh air. He still smelled the nature around him along with the crop of vegetables in the air. He walked over to the shed to get his bike. The bike was soaked; he feared that water got into the motor, so he took it out to assess the damage. He went back inside to the house, on the way; he noticed something in the fields. A figure that looked like an animal, he decided to take a look. He got closer and the figure became clearer, it looked like a big dog, but there was something different about it. The dog looked more along the lines of a wolf. The wolf caught a quick glimpse at him and quickly took off to the fields. Joaquin thought it was a wolf, but then rationalized that it was probably a stray. He went back inside. He saw Hana getting done with the dishes, he decided to ask for the tools. She said he could use them to try and fix the bike. As he left for the shed, he asked the question. "Hana, do you usually get dogs around here?"

"What? No not usually, Why do you ask?" Hana responded.

"Well, I saw what looked like a dog out there in the fields and it looked to me almost like a wolf." Joaquin said.

Hana was distressed at this while at the same time happy that Ame was around. Joaquin then interrupted "I guess it was my imagination. I'll go see my bike." Hana was relieved that Joaquin thought otherwise. She looked outside to scan the area to see Ame, no luck however. Joaquin took about two hours with his bike; he realized that the fuselage was disconnected, so he fixed it. He got back on the bike to check to see if it would work. He turned the key and the ignition started. The bike was fixed.

"Yes! Just needed a little loving." He said.

Hana heard the bike start and went out to see the success. Joaquin was smiling at the work he solved. Hana was happy to hear the bike was fixed.

"Well, sounds like its ready to go." Hana said with a joyful look on her.

"Yea looks that way. I'll go get my stuff. Thank you once again Hana san." He told her. She just smiled and waited for him by the bike. Joaquin got his bag and boots on. Hana realized she was smelling smoke. Where was it coming from? Is there fire somewhere? And why is it close by? Joaquin got out and got on the bike kicked up the stand for it. Hana told him he can drop by any time while he's in Japan. Joaquin thanked her and was about to be off. Before he could go Hana asked the question. "Joaquin, do smell smoke?"

"Huh?" He questioned. Just then, the motor caught a flame and ignited a fire on his jeans. Shocked, Hana pushed Joaquin off the bike and extinguished both of the fires on the bike and him.

"That was just way to close of a call." Hana said with relief. Joaquin couldn't have agreed more. He was pretty upset at the bike now. "Great! What am I going to do now?" He said with disappointment.

"I'll call someone to check it out. Go change your pants, looks like that pairs' done." She said walking back in from a near heart attack.

_Hey guys please leave some reviews. I would like to hear your thoughts._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Plans

Yuki just got done with the classes of the day. She went back to her dorm to do some of her studying. She couldn't wait for the break to come, especially to see her mom and be away from all the books for a week. The thought of it rolled in her head a lot. Even after Ame left for the forest, she hoped for the past two years that he would come back to the home as a human, but he made his choice, and so did Yuki. She looked at the calendar and realized that the break starts tomorrow. She planned to surprise her mom when she came back, the happiness swept her away. A knock on her door came, Yuki opened the door and it was Shino.

"Shino! What's up? I thought you had class." She asked with curiosity.

"Oh, the class ended early today for me at least. I've been in my room packing to go back home. You excited to go back?" She asked.

"Yea pretty much." She said with a smile and a mixture of doubt. The memory of Ame still haunted her. After he left, the visits to mom have been sad. Hana felt lonelier each time the visits with Yuki ended. She wished she could stay with her mother, but she needs to build a life for herself as well. She asks herself "Ame, when are coming home? Are you even coming home? Why did you choose the forest over your own family?" These thoughts kept bothering her from the day she found out he was gone.

"Are you ok? You don't look to eager." Shino said.

Yuki looked at her with a smile. "Yea I'm ok. Just thinking about how it will go."

"Your mom will love to see you. What mother wouldn't?" She told her.

"Yea, good point Shino." Yuki said with relief and a laugh.

"Besides, we'll be outta here tomorrow evening. You and Souhei can have some time alone back home." She said with a giggle. Yuki turned red with embarrassment. To add more embarrassment, Souhei was arriving when Shino said that, his face turned red of awkwardness. Shino looked to her left and saw the opportunity to mess with both.

"Oh well speak of the devil, right on time." She smirked. Souhei appeared from the corner of the door. Yuki blushed even more to the point of passing out. Shino waved goodbye with sarcastic voice and calling them lovebirds. Yuki looked at her with a growl. Souhei interrupted quickly.

"Oh Yuki, you ready to go home tomorrow?" Souhei asked.

"Yea almost, I have to pack first." She said turning her head away. She grabbed a suitcase and started packing really fast in hopes of making the situation go away. Souhei was dumbstruck on how fast she was going.

"Uh Yuki, you do know that we don't leave until tomorrow, right?" Souhei asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Yes I do…um, LUNCH! I'M HUNGRY, LET'S GO!" Yuki yelled as she grabbed Souhei and started running to the cafeteria. Souhei was feeling like his arm was going to rip off of his socket. He kept forgetting that Yuki still had abnormal strength due to the wolf side. Half way there, Souhei yelled.

"Yuki slow down, I can barely keep up! Geez!" Souhei was on the verge of tripping. Yuki just kept pulling him.

"Why?! I'm hungry so let's eat!" She demanded. Souhei just went along with it. When they got the cafeteria, they got their food and sat down. Yuki was eating quickly without saying a word. Souhei was just taking his time with the food.

"Yuki, are you ok?" He asked with concern. Yuki didn't respond, she was too embarrassed about the comment Shino made. Souhei had an idea on how to get her mind off the embarrassing moment.

"Hey Yuki, I got that book you needed for the subject on the Meiji Restoration, it's supposed to be a prize winner or something." Souhei said in hopes of changing the subject, and it did. Yuki took the book with relief that the infamous Shino remark has passed. She was glad it was passed and they could plan out the break.

"Thanks Souhei, this will come in handy for me. Especially with that essay we've been assigned. I tell ya, it's like boot camp for the brain in this school." Yuki sighed.

"Heh, at least we're not doing pushups and getting yelled at." Souhei said jokingly.

"Point noted." Yuki responded.

"How do they do it? Like they don't have to worry about the work and continue to have a good time and build memoires?" Yuki asked with concern.

"Beats me, I guess you just make it up as you go along." Souhei responded.

'By the way, are you going to the festival during the break back home? Its supposed to be fun this year, they even got a couple of rides there even, first time in years." Souhei explained. Yuki, after hearing that, was more excited to go back home. This festival could uplift her mom and at the same time spend time with Souhei. This break was going to be fun she thought. After lunch, they went back to their dorms to continue packing. Yuki was eager to go that she wanted to go get out early, but she still had work to do back at the school. So it would have to wait until tomorrow.

The tow truck came to the house after a long trip. The trip would last from an hour to an hour and a half. Hana was waiting outside of the house. She walked up to the repair man getting out. Mr. Ouyui ran a repair shop for years with his family. He was short yet lean man with a uniform and hat.

"Hey Ouyui san!" Hana said.

"Hey Hana san! How's life been treating ya?" Mr. Ouyui asked.

"Oh I can't complain, the crops are growing, my children are healthy, and I have no trouble to deal with." Hana answered.

"Well, no trouble except the jeep. So where's the damage?" Ouyui asked.

"Oh it's not my jeep, here I'll show you." Hana took Ouyui to Joaquin's bike. There were scorch marks on parts of the motor. Hana didn't let Joaquin near the bike after the small fire, and Joaquin didn't want to risk offending her, so he went along with her demands.

"Oh Hana, I didn't know you became a biker, quite surprising actually." Mr. Ouyui remarked.

"This isn't my bike, it's my guest's." Hana responded.

"That would be me." Joaquin said while getting out of the house with a new pair of jeans. He threw the burned one out. He walked over to Mr. Ouyui to introduce himself.

"Joaquin Valero, nice to meet you. Thanks for coming." Joaquin said. Mr. Ouyui introduced himself and was happy to help a visitor of Hana. A friend of Hana was a friend to anyone and everyone in the town. Joaquin explained what happened, and then Ouyui took a look. He hardly saw American vehicles, but reading magazines on them. He took a look at the motor, he quickly spotted the problem.

"Yep, here's the culprit, an overheated radiator. A spark must have set it off and started a chain reaction with the other parts of the motor. You're lucky Hana got the flames out quick, otherwise I'd be talking to a burned up corpse after an explosion." Mr. Ouyui explained.

"Wow, looks like I owe you my life Hana san." Joaquin said to Hana, she laughed and went inside to get drinks.

"So Mr. Ouyui, how much will it be to fix it up?" Joaquin asked.

"Well Valero san here's where it gets complicated, I need the part to the motorcycle, and this is one from decades ago, so these parts aren't made anymore. I'll make some calls to friends back in the U.S. to keep an eye out. I'm sure it's there but there's also the point of getting it across the ocean, and with security beefed up in the system, it'll take time." Ouyui said.

"How much time?' Joaquin asked.

"Honestly sir, about 2 to 3 months." Mr. Ouyui responded.

"You're kidding me, that long?" Joaquin said in distress.

"Yea, I'm sorry, like I said it's more on the whole war on terrorism kind of thing. Bombs can use car parts you know." Ouyui explained. Joaquin didn't think Hana would let him stay that long in her house. He wanted to; she helped him out and felt like he could help out around the place until the bike was fixed. This didn't seem possible.

"Ok then, how much when the part arrives?" Joaquin asked.

"Well to give you an estimate, 500,000 yen." Mr. Ouyui said.

"Ok, can I pay it forward?" Joaquin asked. Mr. Ouyui said yes and wondered where he got the money. Joaquin explained he was in the military and got a good sum from the G.I. program that helped him. Joaquin paid him and Mr. Ouyui took off with the assurance that he will call as soon as it came in. Joaquin went back inside to explain to Hana.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news." Joaquin explained.

"Well, what's the news on both sides?" Hana asked.

"The good news is that the bike can be fixed and a part will be on the way soon." Joaquin said.

"Ok that's good, but what's the bad news?" Hana asked.

"The bad news is that it's going to take 2 to 3 months to get here." Joaquin answered.

"Oh my, that's a bit of a dire strait right there." Hana remarked.

"So you know I'll find a hotel or something. Thanks for everything once again." Joaquin said walking back to the room to get his stuff. Hana came to him with an offer.

"Jacky san, I have a little offer, if want, you can help out around the house and garden, and you can stay here until your bike is repaired. Plus I would like to introduce you to the children if you don't mind. Sound good?" Joaquin was stunned that Hana offered him a place to stay for small labor. This was a good thing for him he thought, plus really good meals and a place to stay for a little while.

"Lady, when do we start?" Joaquin asked with a lively smile. Hana smiled at him and his eager attitude.

"Well then we get started tomorrow. You can use the room until then, so get settled in, you're in for one long stay." Hana said.

"Looks like I am ma'm." Joaquin said. Then he started coughing hard, it continued for a little while. Hana saw this and made sure he was ok.

"Jacky san! Are you ok?" Hana said worryingly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said. He secretly wiped his blood off on a hankerchief and threw it out. Hana looked at him and knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push the subject.

"Come on, I made lunch." She said calmly. Joaquin smiled and went with Hana to the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Homecoming

The morning came on the first day of the break. Yuki was so happy classes were cancelled today to get the fall break started early, even for October. She got up to get breakfast, decided to go in casual clothes since school was cancelled today. She saw Shino at the table with her boyfriend. Yuki decided to chat with her.

"Morning Shino." Yuki greeted while sitting down.

"Hey, Good morning Yuki. You're up early." Shino remarked.

"You're one to Shino, up with your man right there." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Geez, vengeful much from yesterday?" Both started laughing. Shino was going back to see her folks as well. She picked out a kimono for the festival, it was red with a flower pattern on it while Yuki's was yellow with leaf pattern on it. Yuki felt that leaves was more appropriate for the festival in the fall.

"Yuki, are you going to the festival?" Shino asked.

"Uh, duh, of course. Why else would I have that kimono?" Yuki remarked.

Shino looked at Yuki with a smart smirk. "Yea, why else? Maybe that other reason is in the boy's dorm." Shino said giggling. Yuki felt like she walked right in to that one.

"Oh come on! Not again with that! How many times must I say it's not like that Shino?!" Yuki said loudly. Some students looked at Yuki with awkward looks. Yuki sat back down and calmed down.

"Yuki, you really need to know when I'm joking." Shino said while smiling. Yuki smiled back at and shared a laugh with each other. They both finished their meals and headed back to the dorms together after Shino said good bye to her boyfriend and walked together with Yuki. Shino pulled out a list of things to do while on break.

"Hey Yuki, I made a list of things to do while break. Check it out." Shino showed the list to Yuki. The list consisted of making the best breakfast, hiking the hills with the family, going to the city for a day, see the falling leaves, and go to the festival. Yuki looked the list with strangeness and wondering why she wrote it in the first place.

"So you made a list for the break? What's wrong with going random?" Yuki asked.

"Hey, I like to plan out a perfect break." Shino remarked.

"You wanna go to the city? That's a ways away you know." Yuki remarked.

"Yea but it's fun to go, plus there's a lot of cool stuff to do." Shino said

"Ok then, whatever suits you. I'll see you at the bus later, gotta get my stuff ready." Yuki said as she left to her dorm. She got her clothes and other essentials together and left at the door to be ready to leave. She looked at the picture at herself and her mom.

"I'll see you soon, you won't be alone." Yuki said to the picture.

_Joaquin Valero was sleeping still. His dreams consisted of flashbacks to the situation in the Philippines, when Muslim radicals were killing villages of Christian residents, sometimes even Muslim villages that didn't believe in their cause. He remembers arriving in Okinawa with his unit, 4__th__ squad of the 106__th__. Joaquin Valero and Denis Blakes, white with black hair and a tall height of 5'9 looked around the base and felt like they were given the opportunity to be the best._

"_Hey Blakes, looks like we get both a vacation, and a mission." Valero said jokingly. Blakes, Daspen, Henderson, Kowalski and Jinkens were stepping off the plane to the base. Daspen was an African American with the specialty of Logistics and Spanish, Stanley Henderson was white with the specifications of hand to hand and explosives, Alan Kowalski was white with a specialty in weapons, Alfred Jinkins was white, spoke French and specialized in psychology, Blakes was a specialist with sniping and close quarters combat and Valero, Hispanic and Navajo with Japanese and Spanish language mastery and a weapons and hand to hand combat expert. Their leader was captain Raul Ramirez, aged 29, combat vet and stern Hispanic . All men of many qualities._

"_Dude, I can't even tell you how stoked I am man, these Japanese chicks here, they love American men." Blakes said grabbing his gear._

"_Dude, I said mission as well, so keep it in your pants." Valero said while laughing._

"_Hey, no promises Jacky. Ladies can't help it, I can't control it, not my fault." Blakes said jokingly._

"_3__rd__ SQUAD! REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM! MOVE!" Ramirez yelled._

"_Looks like it's just a mission now." Valero remarked running to the briefing room._

"_Damn, brought my board for nothing." Blakes said._

"Jacky san? You awake?" Hana said coming in the room. Joaquin woke up to her voice. He was still worn out and still half asleep. He just shook it off.

"Yea sorry Hana, just woke up." Joaquin said getting up to get a shirt. Hana was still worried about his cough from yesterday, but it looked like he was fine. So she let it pass.

"Are you ok? You look like you were oversleeping, were you having a good dream?" Hana asked while smiling.

"Nah, something else." Joaquin remarked.

"Really? What was it?" Hana asked.

"Just something I remember." Joaquin answered.

"What was it?" Hana asked.

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions." Joaquin said while giggling.

"Well I'm just curious about my guest." Hana remarked.

"That's understandable, just a memory of Okinawa." Joaquin said.

"Oh my, it must have been a good dream then." Hana jokingly said. He got up to eat breakfast, and then got on work clothes to start the day. Hana was surprised on how ready he was. Then she remembered that he was a soldier, its routine engrained in him.

"So what's the work load today?" Joaquin asked.

"Well its actually short today, I harvested most of the vegetables myself earlier this month, so let's finish it up, ok soldier?" Hana said.

"Yes ma'm." Joaquin said eagerly. He grabbed some tools from the shed and headed to the garden with Hana. He saw how wide the garden was. Cabbages, carrots, potatoes, lettuce, and many other vegetables were grown on a big scale. Joaquin was surprised on how much she had to grow and wondered why so much for just herself to sustain.

"Wow Hana, you got a lot to do." Joaquin said.

"'We', have a lot to do." Hana corrected. Both agreed and got to work. Hana focused on the carrots and Joaquin was supposed to focus on the potatoes. The beginning of the job was easy at first, then 3 hours into the day, he felt the strain. He ignored the pain by remembering his training and the songs on his phone. He listened to Aloe Blacc, Jimmi Hendrix, and others. He looked at the forest, it reminded him of the jungles back in the Philippines and Okinawa. Vast, luscious, full of life but one thing missing, Filipino militia aiming to kill him. He was staring and remembering the patrols. Hana came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned quickly with a gasp.

"Jacky san, you ok? I lost you there for a second." Hana said.

"Yea I'm fine, sorry, old habits. Almost done by the way." Joaquin said.

"Oh good, I can see that, great job. Are you sure you're ok?" Hana asked.

"Yea I'm good." Joaquin reassured her. Both worked until the early evening. Both grabbed their harvest and headed back to the house. Joaquin decided to know why is there so much for one.

"Hey Hana, not that it's my business, but why grow all this when it's just you here?" Joaquin asked.

"Well, it's not just me here; there are others here as well. You see, things in the country side can be rough. Long rains, long winters, animals coming in to eat everything and plus harvest can go bad at times. So the food is not just for me, it's for everyone around here." Hana explained. Joaquin then understood, this was a team effort. Joaquin grew up on a small farm in New Mexico with his grandparents, but the difference was that they grew to sustain themselves. He saw this as something not often done in America.

"I get it, like a bartering system." Joaquin thought.

"Not really, more like making sure everyone has enough to last through the time." Hana answered. Joaquin thought of it as a form of socialism, but then he remembered his grandfather saying that people need to take care of each other, because sometime each other are all we got. That's not socialism, that's community.

"Ok now I get it." Joaquin put the harvest in the storage. They went back inside to relax, Hana and Joaquin sat in the living room cooling off from the work. Hana's back was killing her and Joaquin got drinks for both of them.

"So, was the military anything like today." Hana asked.

"Ha! Oh if you only knew." Joaquin laughed and so did Hana.

"Sounds like you got use to gardening pretty well." Hana said.

"Well, I grew up on a farm in New Mexico, so I have experience." Joaquin said. He explained the difference between today and his life in the States. Hana saw it as survival of his family.

"Your parents were farmers?" Hana asked.

"No, my grandparents were. They were Navajo tribesmen who farmed sheep and some vegetables. My mom was from Mexico and my father was Navajo. They met and had me." Joaquin explained.

"Interesting, but how did you end up with your grandparents?" Hana asked.

"Well, after I was born, the INS found out my mother was illegal and was deported back to Mexico. I never saw her again. My father died in Somalia in 1993 after the attack on the market. I guess the reason I became a soldier was because I wanted to be like dad. My grandparents took really good care of me. We didn't have much but I was still happy. When I turned 18, I joined." Joaquin got done talking. Hana felt sad for him, growing up with no parents but relieved that he had someone to count on. They got done with their drinks and decided to get changed. Hana got the bath ready for Joaquin and he went in. Hana was getting dinner ready when she felt hands wrap around her eyes and hearing a familiar voice.

"Guess who!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki! You're home?" Hana asked with excitement. They hugged with joy.

"Yep, the break started early, the students went home and I came as soon as I can." Yuki explained.

"Well, you're here so that's good. I'm so happy to see you! How's school?" Hana asked.

"Well it's a lot of reading and writing but overall, a hell hole." Yuki said while laughing. Hana laughed with joy to see that Yuki had a sense of humor.

"Ok, well I'll have dinner ready, get out of that uniform and get comfortable." Hana requested.

"With pleasure." Yuki remarked. Yuki went into the room to get clothes. She saw a bag with clothes in it. She realized they were male, she thought Ame has been back and bought some things back with him. She was happy about this. She saw steam coming from the bathroom and thought that her mother got a bath ready. She stripped down and got a towel. Joaquin was singing Voodoo Child lowly and was getting out. He was looking for the towel. He heard the door slide open and saw Yuki with nothing on but a towel she was holding. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Joaquin replied with occupied. She closed the door, turned, took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder. Hana heard the scream and headed to it. She saw Yuki running towards her with the towel.

"Yuki! What happened?!" Hana asked.

"THERES A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!" Yuki yelled.

"What?! Who?!" Hana asked.

"THE MAN IN THE BATHROOM!" Yuki yelled. Then Hana knew who Yuki was talking about. Joaquin walked out with pajamas to try and calm Yuki down.

"Excuse me maybe I can explain." Joaquin said. Yuki went behind Hana in fear.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S HIM!" Yuki yelled.

"What? Oh don't worry he's harmless. He's our guest for a time." Hana explained.

"Huh?" Yuki questioned.

"Joaquin Valero, sorry about the scare." Joaquin said to Yuki.

"He was a soldier and his bike is damaged so he's going to stay here for a little while." Hana said. Yuki was not happy to hear this and would be an awkward introduction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcomed and Unwelcomed

_Hey guys sorry about Souhei's name being misspelled. Just ignore those because I fixed it and enjoy the story_.

Yuki, Hana and Joaquin sat in the dining room on the table chairs. Yuki had on her sleep gown and was giving Joaquin a hostile look. Hana calmed the situation after Yuki tried to grab a plank to defend herself after the bathroom incident. Hana got drinks for all and made the peace.

"Ok Yuki, I'm sure you have some questions about our guest here." Hana sighed. She was not looking forward to the conundrum about to come.

"More like statements directed more to Valero here." Yuki said after drinking her iced tea. Valero readied himself for what was about to come.

"If his bike broke down, he should've just gone to a hotel instead of finding someone to bother." Yuki remarked angrily. "I mean if he's a soldier, then he-"

"Was, a soldier." Joaquin interrupted. Yuki found that insulting, how dare this man who was staying with her mom, a complete stranger now correcting her.

"NO ONE SAID YOU CAN TALK, HOUSEGUEST!" Yuki yelled. Hana got up in anger.

"Yuki! Don't be rude!" Hana said angrily. Joaquin just sat and waited for this whole thing to blow over.

"Mom, how do you know this man isn't a criminal or something even worse? You took a huge risk letting him in our house!" Yuki said with discontent.

"Yuki, don't be ridiculous." Hana said sighing.

"Ridiculous? I'm trying to be safe for both you and me! And I am not staying in the house where pervert is being housed!" Yuki remarked while snapping at Joaquin at the same time.

"Hey, whoa, rewind for a sec! Who are you calling a pervert?" Joaquin said calmly.

"Who do you think, pervert?! YOU!" Yuki snapped at him.

"How am I the pervert?" Joaquin asked.

"How do you think?! You saw me naked!" Yuki reminded him. Joaquin didn't see anything when she had the towel. If anything, she saw more of him and he did her.

"OK first of all I didn't see anything. You had on a towel and second of all you walked in on me, doesn't that make you the pervert?" Joaquin explained. Yuki turned red from both anger and embarrassment. Yuki went up to his face and started berating him.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME A PERVERT! WOMEN CAN'T BE PERVERTS BECAUSE IT'S NOT WHAT WE DO! SO NOW TAKE BACK WHAT YOU CALLED ME OR ELSE!" Yuki was showing signs of turning into a wolf. Her eyes were red like when she and Ame fought each other. Hana went up to Yuki before she could change. Joaquin saw her eyes turning red. Where did he see that before? Why was her feeling so familiar? Could it be possible? They've been extinct for 100 years, how is it even possible here in Japan?

"YUKI!" Hana said to Yuki. Yuki calmed down and went outside after seeing in the mirror of what her eyes were becoming. Joaquin remained calm though a bit agitated from the insult from a 14 year old. He was berated by instructors but this felt different, he felt challenged, not by a teen girl, but by something else.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter. She usually doesn't act like this." Hana said apologetically. Yuki never acted like this with guests before. What set her off like that? Why was she changing in front of a stranger?

"Hey its ok, this was a bit of a FUBAR for all of us here, no need to apologize." Joaquin remarked. He was just glad that was done with.

"Looks like we both had it in for all of us. By the way, FUBAR? What's that?" Hana asked.

"F*cked up beyond Army Recognition." Joaquin answered. Hana was shocked at the answer and seemed to be that Army life can be vulgar.

"Oh my, interesting acronym." Hana responded.

"Like I said, the military teaches you many things." Joaquin answered. After Yuki calmed down outside, she was still hostile too Joaquin.

"Mother, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Yuki said going to the room. Hana interrupted.

"Hold on Yuki, I think you owe Valero san an apology." Hana said. Yuki couldn't believe her ears. Apologize? To him? Why?

"I'm not asking." Hana demanded. Yuki turned around and apologized, then went to her room. Joaquin realized that his bag was still in her room. Yuki tossed it to him from a distance then slammed the door. Hana then realized that Joaquin doesn't have a bed. She went into Yuki's room to get the bed so Joaquin could sleep in the living room. Before she could leave the room, Yuki asked her mom.

"Mom, why is he here?" Yuki asked. Hana looked at Yuki with content.

"Because he needs help. You know how we are, when someone is down, we offer a hand. Plus we all have to look out for one another. Besides he helps with the garden and he's very good and kind." Hana explained. Yuki then turned her head to look at Hana.

"There's something about that man I don't understand. It's like I sensed something in him, something…Different." Yuki answered. She didn't understand it, usually she would let something like this pass but the instincts in her were making the feelings of standing ground and remain distance. Hana found it strange as well. Maybe this is why she let Joaquin stay with her for the time being.

"Get some sleep Yuki; we'll talk more in the morning. Besides, you're on break, so lets have some fun." Hana remarked. Yuki agreed and went to sleep. Hana came to Joaquin coughing again. He threw away a napkin and saw blood on it. Hana was concerned about the amount of blood on it.

"Should I call a doctor?" Hana asked. Joaquin looked at Hana with surprise.

"Oh, uh, no, no I don't. It's nothing to worry about" Joaquin answered. Hana grew even more concerned.

"Blood from coughing is something to worry about." Hana said.

"Please Ms. Hana, it's something I rather keep to myself. And it's not contagious." Joaquin asked Hana to not talk about it. Hana dropped the subject. She set up the bed in the living room, said goodnight to each other and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Getting ready for the Festival

The past three days have been tense for everyone in the house. Yuki and Joaquin have at times budded heads with one another on different subjects and issues. Joaquin has always kept his cool, even when Yuki hits a nerve or two. Hana has kept the sorted peace between them, even when Yuki got a little violent. Today was calm and Joaquin and Yuki kept their distances from one another. Yuki was helping Hana with the vegetables while Joaquin was outside relaxing. Hana gave him a break after all the hard work he did and the fact that he was sick, with what she was still at a lost with.

Joaquin was standing outside reading his journal from then. The journal consisted of the days when he was in boot camp to the last mission. He started reading on the day of briefing.

_We didn't even have a chance to get off the plane before we got word about an assignment. I, Blakes, Henderson and everyone else got to the briefing room and we saw the pictures of the massacres. I can't believe it; these were innocent people just trying going through life, and these pieces of shit just cut them down because they aren't their kind of people. I can't wait to get out there and show them how it feels, how it feels to be scared and knowing death is looking at them and coming for them. Believe me, once they see me, they won't just see a human soldier, and they'll see true fear…_

Joaquin then heard footsteps arriving to the front door. He looked up and saw a young man with spiked black hair. Joaquin immediately assumed that he was here for Yuki.

"Excuse me sir, but is Yuki here?" Souhei asked. Joaquin's prediction was correct.

"Let me guess, boyfriend of her." Joaquin asked. Souhei's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Uh, no sir it's not like that! I was just, uh, just-" Souhei tried to explain.

"Geez kid I was just messing with you and that wasn't even one of my good ones." Joaquin explained. Souhei calmed down and got a little laugh out of it then went on to the question.

"By the way I don't think we met, I'm Souhei, and I go to school with Yuki." Souhei explained.

"Joaquin Valero, houseguest. Hold on I'll get Yuki." Joaquin said. Souhei just saw his dog tags and immediately assumed that he was in the military.

"Excuse me Valero san, were you by any chance in the military?" Souhei asked. He knew that his stature and rugged looks must mean he saw action somewhere.

"Yea, Green Berets, United States Army Special Forces. How did you know?" Joaquin asked. Looking at himself, he would have guessed himself as well with dog tags, boots, old army pants and tank top. Joaquin was a little impressed that Souhei got it right.

"Well your outfit kinda says it all." Souhei said. Joaquin was getting up to get Yuki.

"Hold on, I'll get Yuki, wait here soldier." Joaquin requested to Souhei. Souhei liked that remark, 'soldier', had a nice ring to it. Joaquin went inside to get his teenaged nemises. Yuki and Hana we're washing the vegetables they picked from the garden. They started discussing for the festival tonight.

"So Yuki, excited for the festival tonight?" Hana asked Yuki was indeed excited. Her kimono was ready and so was Hana's. Yuki just thought about the fireworks, the rides, the food and everything else.

"You bet mom." Yuki said finishing the last tomato.

"Well you sounds like it. By the way, is Souhei coming to the festival?" Hana asked. Yuki's face turned red, but she hoped that he would.

"He might, he's bringing the family too, his little brother even." Yuki explained. She knew that Souhei had a little reserved feelings about the sibling situation. Yuki just let it past. She heard Joaquin come in, and her raw feelings came and she built up a defense. Joaquin just came in content.

"Yo Yuki, your boy Souhei is here. Get out there and kiss him already!" Joaquin said then walked out. Yuki wanted to kill Joaquin then after saying it loud enough for Souhei to here. Both turned red with embarrassment. Yuki got her claws and was ready to start tearing him apart, but Hana calmed her down.

"Yuki calm down, you know he's just playing with you." Hana reassured her. Hana was kind of mad at Joaquin too. Joaquin went outside to talk to Souhei.

"She'll be out in a minute." Joaquin said to Souhei, who had a red face after the loud announcement. Souhei tried to change the argument.

"Hey so um, since you were a Special Forces kind of guy, do you have like special training like hand to hand combat?" Souhei asked. Joaquin looked at him with an interest to his question.

"Yea I do, wanna learn a couple of them?" Joaquin asked.

"Yea!" Souhei said with excitement. Yuki was inside trying to find an outfit for Souhei. She went with a dress with sunflowers on them. She freshened up with a little make up and said good bye to Hana. When she got outside, he saw Souhei in a chokehold held by Joaquin. Yuki panicked and charged at Joaquin. Her tackle was more than Joaquin anticipated because she knocked him right on his feet. Yuki was on top of Joaquin with her elbow on his neck and all her body weight on his chest.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO SOUHEI YOU PSYCHO?!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs. Souhei was ok and ran to calm down Yuki.

"Yuki calm down! We were just practicing!" Souhei grabbed Yuki by the arm to pull her off of Joaquin, but Yuki went into a wolf form a little and nearly scratched his face. She proceeded to try and claw Souhei again, so Joaquin got up, grabbed Yuki and put her in a pin position. Joaquin was actually struggling a little with Yuki who was smaller than him, but he looked into her face and saw an animal. Ears, teeth, eyes, nose, and claws, not a human.

"YUKI CALM DOWN! HANA I NEED HELP!" Joaquin called out, Hana came running out. She saw Yuki with her ears and changing into her wolf. Yuki was more aggressive than ever, Hana couldn't believe what Yuki was doing. What was going on?

"Yuki! Whats gotten into you?!" Hana tried to calm Yuki down but no good, she was off the edge. Hana then told Joaquin to let go and Hana grabbed Yuki by hugging her.

"Yuki calm down, its ok, its ok." Yuki then started calming down. She realized that her ears were out and everyone could see them, including Joaquin. Yuki then ran inside and into her room. Everyone was shocked and wondered what happened. Hana wanted answers.

"Guys, what happened?" Hana asked sternly. Joaquin decided to explain.

"Well here's what happened. Me and Souhei here were just practicing so hand to hand combat maneuvers and fooling around, when Yuki came out and went ballistic on me and Souhei, who tried to calm her down too. That's when she tried to claw him and even tried again. I thought she was going out of control so I pinned her to the ground and called you. She then started to change even more. What was that I saw?" Joaquin asked. Hana was afraid to answer that to Joaquin. Souhei knew that this wasn't good, now Joaquin knows as well.

"Valero san, who are you going to tell?" Hana asked. Joaquin looked at her, he could tell that Hana was worried that the secret was out. Joaquin knew what to do.

"Who would I tell? No one that's who." Joaquin answered. Hana was relieved to hear that but wanted to keep him here even more now to make sure. They all went inside to talk to Yuki. They tried knocking on the door but no answer. Yuki was under the covers crying. She felt that now a stranger knows and the secret is out.

"Yuki, Yuki. Can you come out please?" Hana asked. She, Joaquin was concerned as the rest were.

"Yuki, its ok, Valero san won't tell anyone." Hana remarked, still no answer. Joaquin decided to volunteer to go in.

"Hana, maybe I can try and talk, after all it's my fault she went off like that." Joaquin said Hana didn't blame Joaquin. She knew he and Souhei were just playing around and Yuki got the message misinterpreted what was going on. Hana agreed and let Joaquin go in the room. Joaquin saw the lump in the bed and knew it was Yuki. He sat right next to her in the bed and decided to talk. He lifted up the covers and saw Yuki in a fetal position.

"Hey there kiddo, you doing alright?" Joaquin asked. Yuki said nothing and turned the other way. Joaquin felt bad because she felt that he saw something he wasn't supposed to see.

"So, that's a pretty interesting gift you have." Joaquin remarked.

"You know, a lot of people all over the world have secrets they feel people wouldn't understand, but I can understand your situation." Joaquin explained. Yuki looked at him.

"How can you understand? Do you know what it's like to have this, to be half of two things? How can you ever understand?" Yuki said. Joaquin felt the way she did once, but it was time to share that experience.

"As a matter of fact I do." Joaquin remarked.

"Yuki, just come out from under those sheets and I'll explain." Yuki decided to bite. She came out of the covers and sat to hear out Joaquin.

"Ok, now that I have your attention I'll explain. I don't care what you are, but you shouldn't be ashamed of both sides of you. You are who you are, you choose your actions and choose your life, but don't be ashamed of what you got." Joaquin explained. Yuki looked at him with disbelief.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to choose to be human, you were born human." Yuki said with teary eyes. Joaquin looked at her with calmness and got up. He raised his hand to his chest. His hand began to change to claws, his nose became longer, his ears became those of an animal, and he was a wolf. Yuki couldn't believe it, another with her abilities.

"Who said I was whole human?" Joaquin remarked. Yuki smiled with tears in her eyes. She was relieved to see that she wasn't alone. Hana was waiting outside. She heard silence, so she decided to come in. When she did, she sees Joaquin and Yuki both in wolf form. Hana couldn't believe what Joaquin was.

"So, got something to tell me?" Hana said with a smile. Joaquin looked at her and grinned.

"Yea, we got a festival to get ready for" Joaquin said. Hana, Yuki, and Souhei agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Festival

The evening came around at the festival. Rides, games, food and happy families we're in the air tonight. Hana, Joaquin, Souhei and Yuki came just in time when the festivities were about to peak. Hana and Yuki were in their kimonos. Hana wore a pink kimono with a bonnet with a flower on it. Yuki wore her kimono she brought with her from school. Joaquin came with a polo shirt and jeans and Souhei went with his outfit for tradition. All were happy to come, and Yuki was now content with Joaquin and actually grew to like him. Hana was happy to see how well Joaquin and Yuki were getting along after an altercation. They decided to see the games and play around with them.

"Hey Yuki, want a prize?" Souhei said with confidence. Joaquin and Hana smiled as they ran off.

"Go get 'em tiger! Yuki go easy on him!" Joaquin said aloud. Yuki looked back and winked.

"No promises on that one!" Yuki yelled and ran off. Joaquin looked at Hana and realized how stunning she looked. She looked like she was in her twenties rather than thirties, even the fact that the thirties didn't bother him at all. He felt happiness and peace at the festival and with Hana's family. Hana looked at him and smiled.

"Like the festival Valero san?" Hana asked. Joaquin was content with the question.

"Yea, it's like the carnivals back in America. Rides, games, food, everything, just like home. Well, with one exception." Joaquin said.

"What's that?" Hana asked.

"Less fried foods and freak shows." Joaquin answered. Hana was interested of the last part of the sentence.

"What are freak shows?" Hana asked. Joaquin decided to answer.

"Well, they're part of the carnivals that show people with different deformities like the bearded lady, the lizard boy, and those kinds of things." Joaquin answered. Hana was kind of disgusted at the topic in which people exploit their pain.

"Wow, how can people want that job, let alone pay to go see it?" Hana asked.

"People will pay anything for cheap thrills and sometimes people will use what they got to get paid." Joaquin explained. Hana's disgust turned into intrigue.

"Have you been to any of them back in the states?" Hana asked.

"A couple of them when I was a kid, I was more there for the food and rides." Joaquin answered. "And let me tell you, the bearded lady wasn't that bad looking." Both Hana and Joaquin started laughing. As they were walking along, they ran into one of the mothers Hana met before. She greeted them with the children.

"Hana! It's so good to see you! Tell me, is Yuki here as well?" The mother said.

"Oh hello there, yes she's here with Souhei." Hana answered.

"Oh well it's been a while since I've seen her, I would like to say hello to her." The mother then looked at Joaquin. "Oh, I see you brought a friend as well." She saw the tall American and immediately thought the most of it.

"Hana, I never knew you were into foreigners, kinda explains a lot." The mother remarked. Hana blushed at the misunderstanding.

"WHAT? NO THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Hana said with an embarrassed face. Joaquin was at a lost at the situation, and then it occurred to him on what she meant and went to change the subject.

"Hey Hana, let's see if I still got that throwing arm from baseball." Joaquin requested. Hana jumped on the opportunity.

"Yes, let's do that. See ya, have fun!" Hana said.

"So long love birds!" The mother said. Hana got a little agitated but Joaquin calmed her down. They went to a booth with the ball toss. Joaquin looked at the booth with confidence because it was just like the ones back home. They went up to it and Joaquin got the balls and was ready. He threw three in a row and won with great accuracy with the bottles. The man handling the booth was amazed at his strength and precision of the throws. Joaquin won a stuffed frog and gave it to Hana.

"Hahaha, thank you Valero san, it's so cute!" Hana laughed and so did Joaquin.

"Well it's what people do on dates hahaha." Joaquin joked. Hana knew that he was only playing around but the thought charmed her a bit.

Yuki and Souhei were riding the small Ferris wheel. They could see the whole valley at night with the light of the moon. Yuki thought about how beautiful it was at night and to be with someone that was truly a friend. The whole night was nothing but fun, Souhei won a few prizes and even got to dance with Yuki. They both were having a great time. When the ride ended, they got off.

"Wow, tonight has been so great! The rides, games, food, everything is just more!" Yuki said.

"Yea me too. Hey the fireworks will begin soon, lets go see it." Souhei said. They ran off to the field were everyone was gathering for the firework display. Hana and Joaquin were there as well but couldn't see the two. Ten minutes have passed before the fireworks started. Yuki looked at Souhei with a new feeling. For two years she and Souhei have been with one another through the thick and thin, he knows her secret and makes her feel unashamed of her wolf side. In fact, there have been times when she changed in front of him and ran through the forest together and Souhei asked her to embrace it more. The fireworks began just in time, they looked with such amazement. Yuki took Souhei's hand, he looked at her and she looked different, rather a want for more than friendship. Souhei put of his hands around Yuki as their heads came closer together, their lips matched with one another. Yuki felt ecstasy and love and so did Souhei. Her form was taking place. Joaquin caught the two in their romance.

"Souhei, I think I love you." Yuki said.

"I love you too, even after the scratch." Both laughed and Yuki had tears in her eyes from the happiness she felt.

"Well hello their two lovebirds." Joaquin answered. Both Yuki and Souhei were red in the face from being caught. Joaquin looked at Yuki and pointed at his head to signal ears. She realized her ears were out and immediately formed back to a human. They then met with Hana and went together to get dinner. They found a table and sat next to one another. Souhei sat next to Yuki and Hana sat next to Joaquin. Joaquin got some lemonade for the group and raised his glass and gave a toast.

"Heres to new friends and new beginnings. May all of us continue to see them and encounter them for the rest of our days in this world and into the next." Everyone agreed and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Run

The next day came around and there were happy faces were at the breakfast table. Eggs, bacon and many other foods were at the table. Joaquin was wearing a necklace that neither Hana nor Yuki had ever seen before. Woven string with a topaz pendent at the center and with claws of a wolf around it attached to the strings. Yuki went along with the question.

"Hey Valero san, what kind of necklace is that?" Yuki asked. Joaquin looked at it and answered.

"It's a necklace my grandmother made for me when I was joining the army. She said it would protect me, she had the shaman bless it for me before I left." Yuki listened as he explained some of the traditions of the Navajo. She then came to the question of his life as a wolf among the Navajo.

"Valero san, what do Navajo think of wolves?" Yuki asked, Joaquin remembers many stories told by his grandfather who mentioned the cunning and wisdom of wolves. How they would offer guidance and even help the people. There were also stories of trickster wolves. All in all, it depended on an individual stand point.

"Well, there's many ways to think of them, good and bad. Wolves are seen as sacred as well as careful. It really depends on what one believes." Joaquin explained. Hana liked that answer because it showed how he was seen. Sacred and protected, she wished Yuki and Ame had that chance to see that wolves are good in other cultures, maybe even be born to them rather than live in fear in Japan.

"So what do the people consider you back home Valero san?" Yuki asked.

"Well, some of the people know what I am and consider me to something of two spirits. They looked at me as sacred and at times a sign." Yuki found that interesting, especially being a sign.

"What kind of sign?" Yuki asked.

"Well, a sign of hope and divinity." Joaquin responded.

"You mean like a god?" Yuki asked.

"No not really a god, more like a symbol of the spirit world existing and a relic of a time before the colonization of America. When the people could hear, see and talk to spirits, especially to Spider Woman." Joaquin said. Yuki found it interesting and was more intrigued. She felt that his land would be better to be the both sides that she is, that she wouldn't have to hide what she is and maybe even be revered as something as sacred and even up to a goddess status.

"Ok Yuki, no more questions right now, finish your food." Hana requested. Both Yuki and Hana were finding this information very interesting. They wanted to see his home and maybe even see if life would be better there. Maybe even Ame would want to come and live where he wouldn't have to make a choice, but rather come and go as he wanted to be. After breakfast, they worked around the house a little. Joaquin was sweeping the outside floors when his cough came back stronger than before. He used a rag to cover them and hid the bloody rag under the rest of the laundry. After a couple of hours, the girls decide to head to the market. They made a list of things they needed and were ready to head out.

"Valero san, we're heading to the market, do you want to come?" Hana asked. Joaquin was still feeling the effects from his hidden ailment.

"Nah I'll stay and hold down the fort. Besides, you two need girl time and less of me." Joaquin said jokingly. Hana and Yuki agreed and went on in the jeep. After a half an hour, he felt much better and decided to go outside. He took in the fresh air and felt stronger. He all of a sudden had a need to run, so he did. He started at a steady pace then began to pick it up, as he got faster and faster, he began to take the wolf form and went even farther into the woods. Jumping over large rocks, quick turns on paths and eventually reaching a cliff that could oversee the whole valley, vast, green and wet like the some of the valleys he witnessed back home. He even gave a howl to let the animals know he is no stranger. He then heard another howl that was pretty close by, so he decided to investigate. He approached a tree with exposed roots at the bottom along with rocks at the bottom, but the culprit wasn't there. He then proceeded to leave; he then saw a creature in front of him, a wolf with blue fur. Joaquin couldn't believe it, a wild Japanese wolf. They stared at each other for a little while, and then the blue wolf made a nudge with head and invited him for a run. Joaquin took the invitation; they headed to the river near a waterfall. Joaquin wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

"So tell me Valero san, what brings you to my forest?" Ame said. Joaquin couldn't believe his luck in finding a wolf that spoke. Joaquin looked at him with amazement, then answered subtly.

"I just felt like running. It was like the forest called me and then I answered to witness it and to hear what the forest had to offer." Joaquin answered. Ame found the answer interesting, then Joaquin asked.

"How do you know my name?" Joaquin asked. Ame looked at him and grinned.

"I have my ways of knowing. This forest tells me many things." Ame replied. Joaquin was still confused on who this wolf was. Then he looked back on his memory and realized that Yuki had a brother, could it be possible?

"I see, Ame." Joaquin said. Ame looked at him with shock then subtlety. Joaquin then put it together, Ame chose the wolf while Yuki chose the human.

"Now then next question. What is going on with you and my mother?" Ame asked. "And don't worry, I'm not one to judge, just curious." Joaquin looked back on that as well. He felt something building up but kept a low key.

"What's there to tell? Me and her are friends, she helped me in a time of need so I figure I just return the favor." Joaquin replied.

"I see, you are good help around the house and garden. I thank you for helping her. She's all alone in that house; I always kept an eye on her to be sure she is ok." Ame said. Joaquin thought about what he said and asked to improvise.

"You miss her don't you?" Joaquin said. Ame thought about it and agreed.

"I do her and Yuki. I feel I want to come back, but I have chosen to be the guardian of the forest. I can't just leave it." Ame replied. Joaquin still didn't understand why. He then proceeded to tell about power.

"You know, we all have power. It's an entity that never leaves us; you for example have the power of the guardian. I have huge respect for that. You also must realize that you have a different power as well. The power to walk in two worlds." Joaquin explained. Ame took this to the heart and began to understand that part.

"Valero san, let me ask you something. What did you choose? Wolf or man?" Ame asked. Joaquin looked at him with a bit of a mystic look.

"You know, I asked my grandparents that one time when I was a child. My grandfather looked me in the eye and said 'Joaquin, you can't separate the two from you, you were given the ability to walk in two worlds, use it. Because Joaquin, what the hell is wrong with being both child?' That's what my grandfather told me." Ame couldn't believe his answer. Here is a man who chose both.

"What do you mean walk in two worlds?" Ame asked.

"You and I have the ability from Spider Woman to walk in two worlds. Spider woman made everything and gave some more. The world of man and the world of the forest. There are others as well. The spirit world where she resides." Ame began to want to hear more. Joaquin started telling him about the Navajo ways and about being both and able to live a life. Ame took every word to heart. Hours passed and Joaquin decided to take leave.

"Wait Valero san, are you ok?" Ame asked.

"Yea why do you ask?" Joaquin replied. Ame felt life slipping from Joaquin bit by bit.

"I don't know, I feel your hiding something that you don't want others to find out. It's not meant to harm others but it is harming you." Ame said. Joaquin knew what Ame meant. He reassured him and Ame decided to get off the subject and let Joaquin on his way. Ame had a lot to think about what the newcomer said. Joaquin made back a few minutes before the girls got home. When they did, he helped put away the groceries and relaxed for dinner to be ready. Hana and Yuki wondered what Joaquin did today and told them about the run in the forest, but left out the part about Ame until it was time.

"Did you see anything else in there?" Hana asked. Joaquin decided to tell.

"Well, lets just say Ame misses you all." Hana and Yuki couldn't believe that Joaquin met him let alone talk to him.

"YOU FOUND AME?!" They said with excitement. "How is he? Is he ok? Is he doing well?" Hana and Yuki said

"He's fine, we just talked and I left." Joaquin said. Yuki got up and went outside and began to call Ame to come home. No response, Yuki then began to tear up. Hana was dumbstrucked, how was Joaquin able to find him?

"I just ran into him, it was just fate I guess." Joaquin replied. Hana felt it was more but left it alone for now. She then called Yuki back in and got dinner ready. It was silent until bed. Hana before going to sleep came up to Joaquin and thanked him for talking to Ame. Joaquin knew it was just an accident, but took the gratitude out of respect. He could tell that Hana wanted her family back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Contact (Four Years Ago)

Jacky got his gear together for the assignment he was given by command. He and his squad were together at the Boeing that was supposed to take them to the destination. It would be a parachute drop on an island on the Philippines. Jacky along with the rest of his squad felt ready and eager to go into combat. He practiced with his M4 and was a natural shot; the command said he should've been assigned as sniper not just for his accuracy, but above average cunning and stealth skills. The squad was readying their gear when Capt. Ramirez came to them.

"All right gentlemen, you know the drill and know what you trained for. We've already been in those islands for a couple of months with no contact from those militia groups. The spooks back home finally got right and now, we got the go ahead to take out some of the group. SOUND GOOD?!" Ramirez asked.

"HUA!" The squad yelled. They boarded the plane and took the seats near the bay doors. Valero, Blakes, Depen, Henderson and everyone else were ready. Blakes decided to talk.

"Hey Jacky, you think we get action this time?" Blakes asked cleaning his M4.

"God I hope so, these past months have been dead and nothing but patrols here and there." Jacky said.

"Well I damn well better some this time, I mean Jesus. All those drops and nothing. What are the spooks doing?" Blakes said.

"Ah, you know bureaucrats, think they know everything, then when their wrong they say next window please. Bitches, that's what they are." Jacky mentioned.

"Haha I hear that bro!" Blakes said while high fiving Jacky.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Henderson said. The flight lasted for two hours before making it to the drop zone. They arrived over the area of supposed conflict with the militia and Filipino armed services. They got their parachutes ready as they stood up.

"STAND UP!" Ramirez said. They stood.

"CHECK YOUR EQUIPMENT!" They checked to make sure everything was hooked to the uniform. The bay doors opened to 10,000 feet in the air. Jacky, Blakes, Henderson, Kowalski, Daspen, and Jinkens stood ready for action. The sound of both velocity and wind hit their faces hard. They were squinting their eyes and waited to jump into the night sky.

"WAIT FOR THE GREEN LIGHT!" They understood.

"SOUND OFF!" Ramirez demands.

"GREEN ONE GOOD!" Daspen said.

"GREEN TWO OK!" Blakes said.

"GREEN THREE OK!" Valero said.

"GREEN FOUR OK!" Kowalski said.

"GREEN FIVE OK!" Jinkens said.

"GREEN SIX OK!" Henderson said. All were ready to go, and ready to start the killing. The green light lit, and waited for the jump order.

"ALL RIGHT MEN! WHO ARE WE?!" Ramirez yelled.

"GREEN BERETS!" All yelled in unison.

"DAMN RIGHT! NOW MOVE! GO! GO! GO!" All jumped out to the air. Jacky felt the air and wind in his face. About ten seconds in the air, they let loose their parachutes and came in for the landing. Blakes and Jacky were together, but the rest were separated. This was usual for the parachute drops. Blakes and Jacky linked up since they were only ten yards away. Blakes got on the radio and called the rest of the squad.

"Alpha-9 this is Delta 2 what's your position over?" Blakes said. No response.

"Alpha-9 do you read? Over." Blakes said again. A few seconds past then a response.

"Delta-2 this Alpha-9, we are 20 clicks from the target destination south, head 18 clicks to the target area and wait for the rest to link up. Don't engage unless engaged upon. Confirm." Henderson said.

"Roger that, trail blazing to the target, over and out." Blakes said. They got the gear ready for the move.

"Alrighty Jacky, we know the drill so let's get moving." Blakes said.

"Yes sir. By the way you're buying the next round." Jacky said while running.

"Yea, right like that's happening." Blakes said while on the move. The jungle was dense, the sound of the nocturnal animals were in the air tonight. The two crossed through the small rivers and marshes before finding the trail after five miles. Jacky and Blakes looked around to find out where they were. Jacky pulled out his map to look for the trail.

"Blakes, we got a problem, there is no trail on this map." Jacky said. Blakes took the map and looked at it with confusion. Where was the trail? Did the spooks get it wrong? Were we even on the right island? These thoughts went into both their minds. This was the right island. The coordinates were correct.

"Maybe this was one of the roads forgotten or just recently built. It's a dirt road, so may by it didn't show, secret path maybe for supplies." Jacky said. Blakes agreed. Then a thought came to Jacky.

"Think we should follow it?" Jacky asked. Blakes disagreed and stuck to the jungle. The one most important rule of the training was never follow trails unless it was necessary. In this case, it didn't sound like a good idea if it leads straight to the camp and into the eyes of the enemy. Stealth was the main priority of the mission. Almost two hours of running through the jungle and they finally got to the camp. It was make shift huts with small patrols of men with AK-47s, some weren't even eighteen yet, Jacky could tell by their faces. Jacky was scouting with the use of his binoculars. He could see twenty men, such a small force for a main camp.

"I got twenty skinnies in visual." Jacky said. Blakes thought this was weird, there were supposed to be more. Where were the rest?

"Was there any mention of a future attack somewhere?" Blakes asked.

"Not that I was aware of." Jacky said. Blakes decided to get on the radio.

"Alpha-9 this is Delta-2, what's your position, over?" Blakes said. Response came too.

"This is alpha-9, we are still on trek. E.T.A will be-" suddenly, there was gunfire being heard on the other side of the radio.

"RED FROST! RED FROST! ENEMY FIRE ENEMY FIRE!" Henderson yelled on the radio. Blakes and Jacky heard the distant gunfire, by the sound it was about five miles away. They were close. Blakes decided to get in contact with command.

"Command this is fourth squad, Ramirez and the rest have been compromised and are under heavy fire, orders sir!" Blakes said. Jacky became discouraged, how did they know we were coming? How did they find us?

"Fourth, what is your location?" Command asked.

"We are right in front of the camp. There are only twenty skinnies guarding the place." Blakes said.

"Your objective is to get the charges set and blow that camp sky high." Command said.

"But sir, our men are outnumbered and outgunned." Blakes mentioned. They wanted to go and help, but orders came first.

"We got Filipino forces coming to reinforce them in half an hour. Get the job done. Over and out!" Command said.

"Yes sir. Over and out." Blakes said with anger in his mind. Jacky once again scouted and saw the buildings they needed to destroy. The radio station, the armory, the barracks, and the command central building. All were easy due to the material they were built out of. Jacky gave the plan. They would take out the guards one by one, and set the charges as quietly as possible and get to a safe distance. They got the silencers on their guns and moved out. Jacky got the armory and command station, while Blakes got the radio station and barracks. Jacky saw two men guarding the front of the entrance of the command station smoking and speaking to one another about the villages they attacked. Jacky stuck to the darkness and went through the back window. He saw one man looking over the maps while drinking a cup of tea with a metal mug. He crept up, grabbed him and broke his neck to not leave a blood trail. The man didn't make a sound. He set the charges in the main rooms and moved on to the armory. When he got there, no guards, he found it strange at first, then moved on to it. He got inside and it was dark, he found a light, and looked around. AKs, mortar rounds, grenades, a couple of flamethrowers, pistols, all enough to start a war in the Philippines and would last the militia years. He looked around for a place to set the charges, then something caught his eye, a bunch of canisters with strange marks on them. He tried to read the letters on the barrels but they were in Russian. Why were their Russian products here? Black Market maybe? He decided to wait for Blakes to get done. When Blakes did get done, he went into the armory to check on Jacky.

"Jacky what the hell?! Are the charges set?" Blakes asked.

"Blakes over here!" Jacky whispered. Blakes followed the voice. He found Jacky standing next to the place where the strange weapons were. He saw them and questioned what they were.

"Jacky what are these?" Blakes asked.

"Ask as if I had a goddamn glue." Both looked at them and realized what they were.

"Holy shit! These are chemical weapons!" Blakes said.

"How did these skinnies get these, better yet this much?" Jacky asked.

"Doesn't matter, they're not going to use them, set the charges and let's get out of here. Just as they were setting the last charges they heard the alarm go off, they have been compromised. They set it up and decided to get out, just as they were heading to the door, a guard saw them and opened fired. They got back inside and took cover.

"Well Jacky, you wanted action, here it is." Blakes said. This was going to be a long night.

_Hey guys I don't know code all that well so bear with it please. Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Yuki's Last day

It was Yuki's last day at the house before school started again. Hana had both Yuki and Joaquin wake up. When Hana came to Joaquin, he had his journal in his arms while he was sleeping. Joaquin was reading in it to fall asleep, there was also a pen nearby his bed. He was writing more in his journal. Hana was curious to know what he was writing, but the respect of privacy came first and foremost, at first before her own curiosity took its hold. Then she slowly took the journal to read about his life, she was successful. She opened the book to the most recent page written in.

_The time I have spent with Hana and her daughter Yuki has been quite an interesting situation for me. Yuki still displays some distance between me and her, but I believe we have made progress so far. Ever since showing her my other form as a Yapino, she has shown comfort around me, but only a little trust. It's understandable; I'm a stranger to her still. I wish I could stay longer here honestly. It's like home only greener, but home is someplace I don't want to come back to, I'm already dead…_

Hana stopped as Joaquin was waking up. She put the journal on the table before Joaquin realized anything. As he was waking up, he realized that Hana was standing next to him.

"Hey, good morning Hana." Joaquin said. He then realized that his arm didn't have the journal he fell asleep with.

"Huh, where is it?" Joaquin asked Hana.

"Where's what?"

"My journal, I had with me when I fell asleep." He looked around for a quick minute and saw it on the table. Joaquin questioned on how it got there and had some suspicions.

"Hana, did you take my journal?" Joaquin asked. Hana looked with a little guilt for invading his privacy.

"Well, I just put it there because I thought it would be uncomfortable to sleep with. You know, being jabbed by the edges and what not." Joaquin questioned it, but made sense.

"Well ok, thanks Hana. So what's the plan for the day?" Joaquin asked as he was getting up.

"Well we gotta drop Yuki off at school today and then we'll just see what we can do from there." Hana was smiling again with a little bit of guilt from reading the journal a bit. Her English wasn't that good when reading it but she understood some of what he wrote like don't want to go back to' and 'I'm already dead.' She wondered what he meant by that. Joaquin noticed coffee was ready, and went to grab a mug and poor himself some. Yuki woke up and made served herself when she saw Joaquin.

"Good morning Jacky san." Yuki said to Joaquin.

"Hey kiddo, sleep good?"

"Yea can't complain, it's always good to be home, even if it's only for a little while."

"Home is where the heart is."

"Ain't that the truth." Both went to sit down at the table. Hana joined them at table and began to eat.

"Yuki, are you all packed?" Hana asked Yuki.

"Yes mom, everything is good to go. By the way thanks for doing my laundry."

"Oh it wasn't me, it was Jacky san who did it."

"WHAT?! I HAD UNDERWEAR IN THERE!"

"Relax I didn't touch that, I let you mom do that." Joaquin reassured her.

"But did you wash them?!" Yuki asked.

"How else are they going to clean them?" Yuki got mad and embarrassed that Joaquin saw her underwear and wanted to kill him right there for acting casual about it.

"Yuki I didn't touch them, I just dumped them in and you mom got them out and folded them." Yuki then felt relieved.

"Yuki you should thank Jacky san for helping you." Hana requested.

"Thank you Jacky san." Yuki said with a look of anger on her for looking at her garments. Joaquin didn't touch them, but rather took the basket and dumped them in the machine without touching them physically. After breakfast, Yuki decided to have a chat with Hana while Joaquin went outside for fresh air.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private?" Yuki asked Hana.

"Yea sure baby." They went into Hana's room for privacy. Yuki had some concerns that Hana realized and wanted to see what they were and if she can remedy them.

"So what's bothering you?" Hana asked Yuki.

"Well, it's just our guest you know, Jacky san."

"Something about him bothers you?"

"Not just that, he's a wolf and don't get me wrong, he's nice and cool once I got to know him a bit, but why is he here?"

"Yuki I told you, his bike broke down and the piece he needs won't be here for a couple of months."

"So why can't he stay at a hotel or somewhere?"

"Yuki, where are you going with this? Jacky san has been helpful and he's only here for a little while."

"I don't know I just sense that something is wrong with him."

"What do you mean? Like he's a bad person or something?"

"No, like he's hiding something. Could be that he is a bad person or there's something he's not telling us."

"Like what?"

"Well, when I look in his eyes, it's like I'm seeing something fading very slowly. Sadness, guilt, like he regrets something he did."

"Well he was in a war; it's probably post-traumatic stress disorder. The thing usually soldier's get after seeing war and death. He's been through a lot and he needs peace."

"But why here?" Hana thought about what Yuki asked. She looked back on the past week on how Joaquin was helpful and told his story, yet realized his coughing was still a mystery when he doesn't look sick.

"I just felt like he should have a helping hand. He's a drifter and looking for a purpose, at least that's what I think. He needs our help and we're going to give it to him, understand?" Hana said with a stern tone. Yuki finally agreed reluctantly.

"OK mom, I'll go with it, just keep an eye on him."

"You don't have to worry Yuki, I'll be fine." They came out of the room as Joaquin was getting back inside to help Yuki with the packing. He took the bigger suit case and Yuki took her back pack as they headed to the car. As they were getting ready to leave, Hana decided to ask Joaquin to come with them.

"Hey Jacky san, why don't you come with us? I hate leaving you here all alone out here." Hana said to Joaquin

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother with you guys."

"Its ok Jacky san, besides I want you to see the school Yuki goes to."

"Oh the one with the dorms. Sounds more like college."

"Well this is not a college; we don't have parties and get laid on a daily basis." Yuki interrupted. Hana got a little mad at Yuki, but Joaquin started laughing at what she said.

"Good one Yuki! Alright then, shotgun." Joaquin jumped in the front of the car and they were off. The ride lasted for an hour before Yuki began to talk.

"Hey Jacky san, can I ask you something?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, ask away."

"You said you lived with your grandparents, right?"

"Yes ma'm I did."

"Well, what happened to your mother and father?"

"Yuki, don't ask that!" Hana said

"No it's ok, I don't mind." Joaquin reassured Hana. Joaquin looked at Yuki and began to explain.

"Well you see, my father was Navajo who lived in a small community with my grandparents in New Mexico, and my mother was an illegal immigrant from Mexico who worked in a café for a little while before meeting dad. They met and just hit it off like that. They never got married, but had me a year later. They lived together in an apartment, mom stayed home with me and dad was training to be a pilot so he could fly those planes for the fire department, my grandparents often checked on me to make sure we were in good health. They kept saying that my parents should get married, but dad hated formalities and just had this notion that tradition is gone and marriage would just strain them."

"Wow, sounds like your dad was happy with what they got."

"Yea they were, then things got bad."

"How so?

"When I was 4, immigration broke into the house and arrested my mother after finding out she was in the country illegally. I was put in the custody of Social Services and had to be in a foster home for a few weeks, until my dad and grandparents came and got me after getting custody of me back. They tried to get mom back, but INS said no to them and sent her back sense she illegally got in the country. Dad fell into a great depression and even started drinking for a little while. My grandpa had to set him straight, and he was ok before joining the army. He became a helicopter pilot and was sent to Somolia during Operation Gothic Serpant in 1993. He was killed in battle after being shot down, he died on impact. Ever since then it's been me and my grandparents." Yuki and Hana felt sad for him after hearing his story.

"Jacky san, I'm so sorry. Your life has been so sad." Yuki said.

"It wasn't all bad, My grandparents have been great to me, even in my teens when I went through a bad phase in my life."

"Phase?"

"I was kind of a trouble maker later on. Stole cars, picked wallets, graffiti, shoplifting, even fighting for a while. Got in trouble with the police, which bothered them seeing I had some of the best grades in school. Guess I was just mad, angry at my life of not having parents or being both wolf and human. My grandfather showed me the way and guided me into being both."

"Both? What do you mean by both."

"Human and wolf both in the same body. It's what I was taught." Yuki thought about what he said, the fact that he didn't have to choose. Hana now knows how he was able to get through life, by accepting both. They eventually got to the school and Joaquin helped Yuki helped her unpack. Yuki saw Shino and went up to her.

"Hey Shino! What's up?" Yuki asked Shino.

"Yuki! Hey how are you pal?" They both embraced and talked about their experience of their vacation. Shino then shifted her head to Joaquin. The tanned man of tall stature and well-built fascinated her, and the fact he was foreign made it more interesting.

"My, who is that?" Shino asked Yuki with a strange mix of curiosity and some lust.

"Oh, his name Joaquin Valero, we call him Jacky."

"You don't say, where is he from?"

"He from the United States."

"Oh, an American, wow, we don't get his kind here that much."

"Shino, why are you looking at him like that?" Shino had a look of want on her but Yuki remedied that.

"Shino, your 16 and he's in his late twenties, its not happening. And besides you already have a boyfriend." Yuki said to Shino.

"Yea I guess you're right." Shino and Yuki began to walk back to the dorms with Hana and Joaquin behind them with the luggage. He got inside and saw what the school looked like. His memories went back on high school with less uniforms and more casual clothes with cliques and cheer leaders, one which he dated for a while back then. He then went to the dorms of Yuki. He was surprised when he saw how small it was.

"Wow Yuki, how do you not develop claustrophobia in this place? It's more like a walk in closet." Joaquin said to Yuki.

"Well you Americans have big rooms and bigger space, I can see why you would think that."

"I'm just saying." Joaquin helped Yuki unpack and after which they said their good-byes until Christmas. Shino walked in and decided to talk to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, what's going between your mom and Valero san?" Shino asked Yuki.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean him and her alone in the house. You know what adults do, right?" Yuki for a moment hated Shino for saying such things, then thought about the possibilities.

"What?! No! Not with him, its not mom!" Yuki said angrily.

"Ok, Ok, I'm just saying he looks like a nice guy and your mom looks like she needs a good man in her life." Shino left to be with her boyfriend. Yuki had bad thoughts about what she said. Could it be that mom is looking for another man?

Hana and Joaquin were driving home. Hana looked at Joaquin and thought about what his early life was like for him. Loosing parents to both the law and war, being with grandparents, have a great mind yet overshadowed by unresolved issues of rage and better yet, going off to war despite the fate of his father.

"Jacky san, can I ask you something?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Yea sure, what's up?"

"What does the word _Yapino_ mean?" Joaquin thought about how she even knew the word, but then answered.

"Its Navajo, it means skin walker." Joaquin answered.

"Skin walker, whats that?"

"It's a beast that's an animal but walks upright like man."

"Oh I see, is that what they called you back home?"

"Some did those that believed that I had an evil spirit. As I said, some see me as sacred, and some thought I was a trickster spirit."

"Huh, that's interesting to know." Hana was glad to hear the answer, but Joaquin wanted to know where she heard the word.

"Hana, where did you hear that word?" Joaquin asked. Hana was silent to answer, Joaquin asked again but still no answer, then he pieced it together.

"Hana, did you read my journal?" Joaquin asked sternly, Hana was still silent. Joaquin became upset.

"Hana! Why? I got personal stuff in there that's meant for me only." Joaquin said still no answer. Hana felt guilt for invading his privacy. The rest of the drive home was awkward and Hana felt regret for asking him the question. When they got home in the late evening, Joaquin got out and walked straight to the house. Hana decided to talk to him.

"Jacky san, are you mad?" Hana asked with a sad look on her. Joaquin saw it and calmed down.

"No Hana, I'm just disappointed, that's all." Hana then bowed down to him.

"I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE JUST A MYSTERY AND I GOT CURIOUS! I'M SO SORRY I HAD NO RIGHT!" Hana began to cry a little, but Joaquin came and calmed her.

"No need to shout, its ok." Joaquin said with a smile. Hana felt relieved and went inside with him. Ame was looking from a distance and was wondering about the possibilities of life for him, Yuki and Hana if Joaquin were to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Drink

The weeks that have passed have been grand for both Joaquin and Hana. Joaquin enjoyed staying in the country side with a beautiful woman and her lovely children. The weeks turned to a month and winter was on the horizon. Joaquin realized that he hasn't seen Ame for a while, so he decided to get some stuff for him. Joaquin asked Hana to get some ramune.

"Why do you want ramune?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Well, I like it plus you know how sometimes you just want that taste sometimes."

"Well, ok then. I'm off." Hana left to the market while he went to work around the house. He saw that the house was a bit dusty so he cleaned up. While doing so, he passed by a picture book of Hana and the children. He opened it and looked at all the memories in the photos. The snowy days outside, the planting of vegetables, harvesting and the recent photos of the festival with Yuki and himself. Such a great time, he thought. He put the book back and went off to clean more. A couple of hours past when Hana got back with the drinks. Joaquin helped Hana with the groceries and put them away.

"Wow, I thought you said you were only getting a few things." Joaquin said to Hana jokingly.

"Well, you know how we are, we see deals, and we take them." Hana said while laughing. After grabbing the ramune, he decided to head to the woods and went in wolf form, holding the pack of ramune in his mouth. He headed for the tree in the mountain, where Ame was counseling with a pack of boars. They had a problem with the foxes walking in their territory and hunting. The boars wanted Ame to chase them out and regain the territory, him being the guardian. Ame talked to them in regards of letting the boars chase the foxes and have the foxes come to Ame to speak about the hunting rights in the boar's land. The boars agreed and left back to their land. Ame then looked at Joaquin with the drinks in his mouth and knew what the occasion was. He led Joaquin to the waterfall for a private conversation.

"So, Valero san. Haven't seen you for a month, what have you been up to?" Ame asked.

"Yea sorry Ame, I was just busy around the house, plus some other things."

"Like what?"

"Well, that's personnel, I'm sorry. Hey how about we crack these open?" Joaquin said grabbing two ramunes and handing one to Ame. Ame knew he was avoiding question, what is he hiding?

"Valero san. What is it like?" Ame asked Joaquin.

"What's what like?"

"To be both man and wolf, to balance those two?" Joaquin thought about the question Ame asked. He thought about his life and came up with the best he could answer.

"Well, it's just something I did. Didn't really think about trying, I just do it."

"Just do it?"

"Ame, sometimes you can't think about the worries of life. You just got to live, just do your thing. Forget about what everyone else thinks and do what makes you happy, but respect others at the same time, as they should respect you."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. Just live." Ame thought about Joaquin's answer. Carefree, and both parts coinciding in one. Ame finished his drink and reached for another. As he did, Joaquin began coughing profusely. Blood was coming out of his mouth and it was dark. Ame grabbed him as he was about to pass out from the cough.

"Valero san, what's wrong?" Ame asked worryingly. Joaquin got up, still dazed, but he claimed was ok.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks." Joaquin said wiping his mouth.

"You're not fine, coughing out blood is not fine! What is going on?"

"Ame, I said I'm fine dammit!" Joaquin had an angry look in his eyes, but at the same time dazed and light headed. Ame backed off and gave Joaquin some space.

"Ame, I'm sorry, but this condition I just don't want to talk about." Joaquin said in a regretful tone.

"Its alright Valero san, but I think you need to see a doctor."

"Believe me I did."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say my bucket list is almost done." Ame was surprised at the answer.

"What do you mean?" Ame asked Joaquin.

"Look let's just change the subject."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"What's it like being the guardian of this forest?"

"A mixture of politics and exploring."

"Animals have politics?" Joaquin asked and Ame started laughing.

"Yep, we have discussions about land, hunting, and other problems."

"Huh, would never have guessed."

"Yea, that's not even the worst part."

"What's that?"

"Just like politics, no one is happy."

"Sounds like everyday life." Both started laughing hard. The day went on with jokes and laughs until Joaquin went to go home. They said their goodbyes until next time. On the way, Joaquin coughed a little more but not enough to cause anything. He got back, put some clothes on and went to see what was for dinner. Hana made some Bar-B-Que chicken and ate. When they were done, he was going to take a bath, but Hana stopped him.

"Valero san, how about some sake?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Hana, you drink?"

"Well just on some occasions."

"And what occasion is this?"

"For being a great and helpful guest here."

"I just did what I could to help out."

"Well, you did and more." Joaquin decided to take the offer and both sat for a drink. She poured the drink and both drank. It burned in their throats but were getting another. After three drinks, they were both buzzed, but Hana felt it more.

"Hey Valero san. What do you think of the children?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like them?"

"Well yea. Yuki is smart, a little stand offish but lovely. Ame is spirited, wise and always cunning. I like them, both kind of remind me of others back home. They are great kids."

"I'm glad. You know, they don't remember their father. He died when they were only babies. Yuki only remembers him a little, but Ame can't remember him. He was just born when he died."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he was a great man."

"He was and more. You know, you remind me of him. Character, kindness, intelligence, everything." Hana started getting closer to Joaquin. She put her hands around his neck as he was about to drink another one. Joaquin felt her warmth of her breath close to his mouth, but felt that she wasn't herself.

"Whoa Hana, I think that's the drink talking right now, you're a little tipsy and its playing with your mind." Joaquin said to Hana, but she disagreed.

"Oh its fine, I know what I'm doing." Hana said as she was getting closer to his mouth and going for a kiss. Joaquin reluctantly went with it, then she collapsed on him crying.

"Don't leave me again! Please my love! Don't die again, please!" Hana started saying with tears. Joaquin knew who she was talking about. She then passed out and Joaquin carried her to bed then left the room. He looked at the photo.

"You left to soon. They still need you."

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Exams and papers keep me busy. So to all my followers and fans, thank you for your patience and reviews. You guys help me be confident in my story and I hope to be better at these stories. You guys are amazing. Thank you._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lost (Four Years ago)

The sound of whizzing bullets in and out of the hut, which was the armory where Blakes and Valero were in. The job was simple, get the charges set, get the info, and then blow the base up to smoke. How did it go to shit so fast they thought.

"Damn Blakes! We need a way out!" Valero said to Blakes. Valero was firing outside the window. He was able to hit a few of the guards. Blakes was looking around for an exit. None so far.

"Keep firing! Keep them busy!" Blakes eventually found a breakage in the wall. He started kicking it in and made a hole. As he was about to call out to Valero, he saw an RPG aimed at the hut armory.

"RPG!" Valero yelled. The rocket hit inside while the two took cover. The fragments hit the canisters of the unknown chemical. They sprayed out a grey gas that filled the hut. Both Blakes and Valero were coughing and struggling to the exit.

"VALERO! MOVE!" Blakes yelled. They ran to the jungle with gas in their lungs they were coughing out and bullets whizzing over them. They disappeared into the night, but not before setting off the explosives. They stopped at a small lake after running for half an hour. They could breath again but Valero was concerned about the gas.

"Blakes, we breathed in that stuff. We have it we're infected." Valero said to Blakes.

"We'll see a medic when get back." Blakes got on the radio for an extraction, the coordinates were set. There was an open field out five miles out north west. It would be there in one hour.

"One hour?! Do they know that we got a god damn army on our tails?!" Valero reminded Blakes.

"Yea, they know."

"So they're just gonna let us fend for ourselves for a whole hour, maybe more than that against an island of pist-offed militants while we two with little ammo and possibly dying from god knows what was in those canisters."

"Yea pretty much."

"I like these odds." Valero said with a grin. They ran to the landing zone. It was an open field of small grass and around 75 yards round. Blakes and Valero were relieved to get there and were waiting for the evac. They took cover in the trees near the landing zone. They felt fine afterwards despite the gas that they breathed in.

"Hey Blakes, I'm feeling fine, how about you?" Valero asked Blakes.

"Same here."

"You think that stuff was a misfire?"

"Don't know, hope so, like I said, we'll go see the medic when we get home."

"Good. By the way, you think we'll get medals for this?"

"Hope so, after all we been through. Just hope everyone else made it ok."

"Me too." Almost an hour has passed until they heard a helicopter. They popped red smoke to let them know that the zone was clear. As the chopper landed, shot rang out and hit Blakes in the neck. Valero was caught off guard, seeing red spilling out of Blakes. A second later, an RPG round hit the chopper, pushing back both Blakes and Valero. Both were on the ground. Valero got himself together and looked around to see what was going on. He saw Blakes on the ground and clinging on to his neck. He ran to him and covered his wound.

"Blakes! Stay with me buddy! Stay with me, don't give up on me!" Valero begged Blakes.

"Tell my girl, I love her." Blakes said with his last breath. Valero checked for a pulse, there was none. Blakes was gone. The militants walked up to Valero, pointed at his head with a rifle and told him to surrender. He didn't respond. They told him again in a more demanding voice, still didn't respond. One man grabbed his arm and Valero responded with claw going across the militants neck. The man looked at the rest of his group and they saw him missing his top layer of his throught, which was exposed and flowing blood. They took aim at Valero and fired. He ran at such speed that no one saw before. They followed his prints, but then the prints turned more animal. Valero looked from the foliage of the jungle. Then hunt begins.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Falling

The couple of months passed by sooner than Joaquin expected. He kept thinking about that night with the drinks. Maybe this would make a great home for him, among Hana and her wolf children. He however also thought that after that night would things now be awkward. He and Hana pretty much kissed, but she saw him as someone else. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to think about staying. The mail came today and Hana went to go check on it. There was a package from the United States with the tag of a repair shop on a stamp and issued for Joaquin Valero. Hana knew what this package meant, the leaving of a friend. She thought about hiding the package, but Valero would catch on if months past. She brought the mail back while Joaquin was working on the garden. He grew accustomed to the life on the country already. Being in the military taught him to be adaptable. He came inside and saw the package, opened it and it was the part for his bike. The new fuselage needed to go.

"Alright! It came!" Joaquin said. Hana heard his voice while doing the dishes. Her heart sank a bit. She thought about the loneliness again and how her children will lose a guide to life. At the same time, he is a man with his own path and has to accept that. Joaquin came in the kitchen to give Hana the news.

"Hey Hana guess what." Joaquin said to Hana. There was a moment of silence. Joaquin could tell something was upsetting Hana.

"Hey are ok?" Joaquin asked Hana.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, did you get the package?"

"Yea I did. The part came and I'm going to work it in."

"Oh I see, already going to work on the bike? Eager to get away huh?"

"Oh Hana, its not like that, you did so much for me-"

"I'm just messing with you Jacky san." Both had a laugh and Joaquin went outside to the bike. He began work, removing the old fuselage and putting in the new fuselage. After he was done, he got on the bike, put the key in the ignition, turned the key and the bike gave the sound of the engine running in a better tune made Joaquin happy. At last, his old bike was fixed, Lauren was finally operable. Hana heard the engine and was happy for Joaquin yet sad he was leaving. She went outside to see the bike running, and it looked like he was ready to go. He took the bike for a quick ride back and forth from the house and it seemed to be smooth now. He got off and was relieved to be back in business. He then saw Hana with a smile yet sad eyes.

"Well, it's fixed." He said to Hana.

"Yea I see."

"Hana, I just wanna say, thank you for everything."

"Oh please I just took a poor soul in and besides, you helped me more than I helped you in more ways than you know. So I kinda owe you." She smiled at the notion. Joaquin and her went inside to talk about what happens next.

"I'm guessing you're going to pack up for the journey your on." Hana said to Joaquin.

"Yea I'm going to head out tomorrow."

"Why so fast?"

"I'd just assume that you want me out of your hair."

"Oh no you're not bothersome, in fact you're a blessing."

"Blessing?"

"You helped me so much around the house, you spoke to Ame, gave Yuki a vision on being more than human, and you gave me company. I say that's a lot you done and enough to call you a blessing." Joaquin was astounded and honored by what Hana said. He thought about the past months that pasted by and smiled at the memories. The arrival to the house, the confrontation and resolving with Yuki, the talks with Ame and the help and even the kiss with Hana made his heart leap. He wanted to talk about staying here with her and the children, but thought it would be out of the question, so he abandoned the thought, because he had another appointment to keep to himself.

"Hey how about I help you pack?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Yea that would be good, if you don't mind."

"It's your stuff so I should ask you that."

'Ok yea." So they left to the room and started packing. The job was done quickly since Joaquin liked to travel light. They then went to the dinning room to discuss how they were going to break the news to the kids. Joaquin would go to Ame to say his goodbyes and Hana would call Yuki to tell her. Joaquin left to the forest to find Ame. Hana went to the phone to call Yuki's school. Yuki was in her class when she got called to the dean's office for a phone call from home. She thought it was important so she left. She arrived, took the phone and answered.

"Mom?" Yuki answered.

"Yes sweetie it's me" Hana answered.

"Hey how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine dear."

"Whats going on?"

"I wanted to let you know that Valero-san's bike is fixed and he's leaving tomorrow." Yuki felt hurt when she heard. Sure that they had their differences, but she overall grown to like him actually. He made mother happy, gave her advice on how a wolf isn't bad at all and actually got to talk to Ame, maybe even convinced him to go home. He brought the family together in a way.

"Really?" Yuki asked Hana.

"Yea. The part came and he fixed it. The bike runs smoothly now and he's all packed up. I'll tell him you said goodbye."

"I wish I was there, to say it to him."

"I'll tell him, don't worry. Go back to class and I'll see you in the winter."

"Ok, goodbye mom." She hung up and went back to class. As she got back, she saw Souhei and he noticed that she had a sad look on her.

"Hey Yuki, you ok?" He asked Yuki.

"Huh, oh yea I'm ok."

"Come on Yuki, I know when something is bothering you."

"Well, you know Valero-san right?"

"The green beret, yea he's awesome. The moves he taught me and the way to survive out in the wilderness, he's a cool guy."

"Yea well he's going home back to the states."

"What? Why?"

"His bike is fixed and he's all packed."

"Wow, just leaving like that? That's sad."

"Yea well he has his life to live."

"You want him to stay with your mother, don't you?" Yuki heard that and thought the notion of him staying, maybe even marrying Hana. She threw away the idea.

"Are you crazy Souhei?! How could my mother marry someone else?!" She yelled at Souhei.

"Calm down, I didn't say marry, I just meant stay maybe for you."

"For me?"

"Your father died when you were little and you see your father in him, at least from what I can tell."

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT MAKES HIM ANYTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" Yuki walked away angrily. Souhei felt bad, but felt like he was in the ball park.

Joaquin went to the tree where Ame usually was. Ame wasn't present. He looked around and decided to wait. It wasn't long before Ame showed up, he felt like Ame already know.

"I take it the bike is fixed." Ame said to Joaquin.

"Yea it is."

"And you came to say goodbye."

"Yea kiddo."

"I'm honestly sad. You kept my mother happy; I was hoping maybe you could prolong that."

"You mean stay permanently?"

"If that's how you see it."

"I think that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Ame, I'm a stranger, plus you know my condition. Do you think your mother can handle another passing of a loved one?" Ame thought about what he said. Father died and mother was devastated. This felt different though.

"Valero-san, you need to stay." Ame ordered Joaquin.

"Giving out orders already?"

"This isn't a joke. You need to stay for her."

"Ame, I want to, I really do, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I got to face my destiny on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going down that road one last time and going home."

"You mean back to the states."

"No, somewhere else."

"Where is that 'somewhere else'?"

"That's for me to know."

"If you leave, you may be leaving peace."

"Ame, one must make his or her own peace. I'm going, but I'll always remember you, Yuki and Hana. I will never forget this place."

"You don't have to leave, you can stay, maybe even find a cure at the doctor. Give them a chance."

"I've given many people chances to cure me. Doctors, specialists, even medicine men, none helped and I'm just gonna get worst. Ame, please."

"Fine! Go then!" Ame said angrily and ran off. Joaquin wanted to chase him, but felt there was no chance of catching him, he went back home to the house. Joaquin felt sad about Ame and the talk. Hana was making a last dinner for him and her. There was silence then a word.

"Valero-san?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean you're happy here, and you changed this family for the good."

"I just gave the truth and how I felt."

"Yea, but because of that, I feel that this family grew closer. So I ask you, do you want to leave?" Valero thought about his answer, no he didn't, he wanted to stay and live out the rest of his days here. Then he thought about his condition and Hana's memories.

"Hana, it's not that I want to leave, it's that I have something to do, alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Personal, sorry."

"I understand then. And when you're done, will you come back?"

"Hana, I may not be coming back."

"Going back home?"

"You could say that."

"I see then. I'm just happy I was able to help you."

"I'm glad I was able to help." There was sadness in her eyes and Valero could see that. Then the other question came.

"Valero-san, the night we had the sake, did I do anything to upset you?" Hana asked Joaquin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't myself and I'm afraid I did something not ok." Joaquin though about the night of the kiss and the crying. He didn't want to upset her and it didn't upset him.

"No you didn't. You passed out and I carried you back to bed." Joaquin said to Hana.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Hana decided it was ok and after dinner took a bath and went to bed. The next day came around and Joaquin wasn't out of bed yet. She decided to get breakfast started and Joaquin still wasn't up. She went to go wake him up but then heard footsteps slowly coming. She went to investigate and stepped in a small puddle of crimson red. Blood. She immediately thought it was bad, so she ran to the footsteps.

"Valero-san?!" Hana yelled, she then heard the coughing. She ran to the voice in the living room. Joaquin was standing in the bathroom, still in his pajamas.

"Valero-san, are you ok?" Hana asked, no answer. He turned around and Hana saw blood dripping down his jaw. He was pale, and eyes were red. He passed out on the floor. Hana immediately ran to his aid.

"Valero-san! Whats wrong?! Are sick?! Valero-san!" Hana asked. Joaquin tried to get an answer out but he couldn't, his windpipe and lungs clogging with only a little bit of air going in made it impossible. She then called for help on the phone. The ambulance came and took him to the ER. Hana waited outside the OR for a result. Three hours of medicine, draining and waiting passed and each felt like an eternity for Hana. The doctor then came out to tell the news.

"Hana, I'm Dr. Taka and we got done with Valero-san." She said to Hana.

"How is he? Is he ok?"

"I think we should talk privately." They went to her office and closed the door.

"Hana, has Valero-san took any chemotherapy, or take any anti-cancerous medication?" Dr. Taka asked Hana.

"No not that I know of. Wait, what do you mean cancerous?"

"Well, after we got him stable, we took some x-rays, and took some samples, so far from we can tell, he may have a form of internal cancer not known."

"Cancer?"

"Yes, and its advanced. He may only have a little bit of time left." Hana couldn't believe what she heard, cancer, Jacky-san. Why didn't he say anything? Why would he hide and better yet not go get treated? Or did he and the cancer was just too powerful?

"How badly advanced is it?" Hana asked Dr. Taka.

"I'm not going to lie; it's the worst case I've seen. The fact that he's walking around and alive is beyond me, nothing short of a miracle."

"Huh?"

"He should be dead already."

"But now we can cure him, right?"

"Hana, with what I've seen, even if we started the medication, his time is already cut short and it isn't going to help. My advice, once he gets out, make his last days as comfortable as you can. He may last months, but his time is coming." Hana felt hurt. She grown attached to him and so have the children, now he is dying. Has been dying and they never realized it.


End file.
